For The Love Of The Volturi
by TrixieVolturi1
Summary: What if the volturi brothers each had the same mate? What does Carlisle and the rest of the family have to do with it? How does the Volturi go to Hogwarts without anyone knowing?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Trixie Cullen. I was kidnapped by the Romanian coven two weeks ago. I was a two year old half vampire. Three men looked through the window and saw me battered, bruised, and unconscious. One of them climbed through the window.

"What are you doing, Aro?" One of them mouthed.

"Hush Caius."

He lifted me up and handed me to Caius so he could get out. All of a sudden, they all felt the mating pull. They brought me back to Volterra.

"We should probably contact her father." Caius said.

Aro put his hand on mine to look through my memories. He smiled.

"What is it, Aro?"

"It seems she is the daughter of our good friend, Carlisle."

"Demetri!"

A man walked in.

"You called, Master Marcus?"

"Yes. We need you to track down Carlisle."

"Yes master."

He walked out of the room. I started to wake up. When I did, I winced in pain. I saw the three brothers.

"It's all right, mi amore. We won't harm you."

I started to look around.

"The Romanian coven will not harm you anymore, child." Caius said.

Three hours later, they heard someone running down the hall. Marcus opened the door.

"Good evening, Carlisle."

"Where is she?"

"Papa?"

He ran over to me. He saw the bruises and cursed under his breath.

"Carlisle, could we talk to you in the hall?" Aro asked.

They walked into the hall.

"What is it?"

"When we saved your daughter from the Romanian coven, all three of us felt the mating pull toward her."

"It has only happened once before."

He walked back to where I was. I was asleep.

"How did the Romanian coven get her?" Caius asked.

"It was while I was at work. They came to the house, killed the sitter, and kidnapped her."

"I found him halfway to Romania." Demetri said.

"Carlisle, it may take her a few days to recuperate. From what I saw in her mind, they tortured her."

Dad got very angry.

"Papa? I'm fine."

He walked over and smiled. I started to yawn.

"Get some rest. You definitely need it."

I fell asleep. Dad walked out.

"How is she?"

"Exhausted. I'll be back; I have to hunt. By the way, don't mention her mother. She still blames herself for her death."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

Dad went to find some woods. A woman came in.

"Master, a coven would like to see you three in the throne room."

"We'll be right there, Jane."

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know. Jane, find Felix and have him meet us at the throne room. Then come back here. I want someone with Trixie at all times."

"Yes master."

She bowed and left the room. Fifteen minutes later, she was back.

"Let's get this over with, brothers." Aro said.

They left the room. I started to have a nightmare. Jane ran over to me.

"It's going to be all right, child. You're safe here."

The nightmare went away and I fell back into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dad got back from hunting. He sat in a chair beside me and read a book. Jane ran into the throne room.

"Masters, the Romanian coven is in Italy! They're coming for the child!"

"They must not reach the castle!"

All three of them ran out the door. Luckily for them, it was cloudy.

"Hello Aro. You took our prey. We're here to get her back."

"I don't think so. You've hurt that child long enough."

He just laughed.

"Wait a minute. All three of you are protecting the child? Could it be she is mated to all of you?"

"That would be none of your business. Be on your way."

"We will get her one way or another. Be warned."

They left. The three brothers came back to the castle.

"Are they gone?" Jane asked.

"For now. But they will be back. They really want the child."

"She can turn into any animal she wants and she can control the weather." Dad said.

"So, they are after her for her powers?"

Dad nodded.

"Master, there are newborns in Texas." Demetri said.

"How many?"

"300."

"Go check it out. Bring Felix and Jane with you. When you find them, call me."

"Yes master."

The three of them left. Aro walked to the infirmary.

"Good morning, child."

I jumped into his arms. He was caught off guard and he fell backward. He heard two people laughing. He looked up and saw Marcus and Caius.

"Having fun down there, brother?" Caius asked.

"She caught me off guard."

I giggled. I turned into a fawn. Dad saw it and turned into a buck.

'_I see you've healed quite well.'_

I chased after him and he ran. Aro, Marcus, and Caius chuckled. Aro got a phone call.

"Master, the creator was Maria. She is forcing a newborn called Jasper to train these newborns."

"You are not to harm Jasper. Bring him here."

"Yes master."

Demetri hung up.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

"Maria is up to her old tricks again."

"You mean forcing a newborn to train newborns and come here to tell us that someone else created newborns?"

"Yes brother."

Heidi called Aro an hour later.

"Demetri and a guest are in the entrance hall."

"We'll be right there."

They went to the throne room. Demetri led Jasper through the doors.

"Master, we destroyed the newborns. But Maria evaded us."

"Very good, Demetri. Mr. Whitlock, you are not in any trouble. Maria is known to be very deceptive."

"She found me heading back to the Southern army camp."

"You will have to stay here for a while."

"I don't mind."

I walked in as the fawn. I immediately stopped.

"It's all right, dear one. He will not harm you."

"That fawn is gorgeous. Where did you find her?"

"She is actually part vampire. Turning into any animal she wants is one of her powers." Aro explained.

I walked over to Aro and he stroked my fur. Absentmindedly, Caius was as well.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the rose garden. I saw the lilacs and walked over.

"The lilacs have grown faster this year."

I turned around and saw Marcus. He walked over and picked a lilac. He then placed it in my hair. I smiled.

"Lilacs were my mother's favorite flower."

I walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. He walked over to me.

"Your mother is still with you in your heart."

I leaned against Marcus. Aro and Caius came in and smiled. I saw them and ran into their arms. Dad smiled. I turned into a Snow Leopard.

"That is her favorite form."

"I can see why."

I saw a butterfly and started to chase after it. They chuckled. Dad turned into a Snow Leopard.

'_Don't tell me you can't catch a little butterfly.'_

I pounced and finally got the butterfly.

'_I got you.'_

Dad chuckled. I turned back. The lilac was still in my hair. Jane came in.

"Master, Heidi just got a message on her computer from the Romanian coven."

They ran to the computer.

'_Carlisle, I know you are with the Volturi. Say good-bye to your daughter now. We will torture __and kill her like we did her mother.' _It said.

Aro looked at Caius and Marcus. He then looked at dad.

"What exactly happened?"

"The Romanian coven came to the house once before. They wanted Trixie's powers. But she wouldn't let them have them. So they tortured and killed her in front of Trixie."

"You aren't serious. Is that why she blames herself?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. She feels she could have done something."

"She shouldn't have to live with the guilt."

Aro erased the message. I was trying to catch another butterfly. But then dad sensed them. He turned into a Snow Leopard and nudged me out the door. He then turned back.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Stay away from her, Marishka."

"Your father staked Master Dracula. He wants revenge."

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood in front of me.

"You will not have her."

"You can't stop Master Dracula from getting his prey."

"Really? Just watch us." Caius growled.

She flew toward them. But I jumped at her.

"Trixie! No!" Dad yelled.

Marishka threw me off and into the wall.

"Trixie!" Aro cried.

They all ran over to me. Dad turned back into a Snow Leopard.

'_Trixie! Answer me. I can't lose you.'_

Jane and Demetri came around the corner.

"What happened?"

"She saved us from another vampire." Marcus said.

'_Papa?'_

I lifted my head. The brothers smiled.

"She's alive!"

I turned back. So did dad.

"Trixie, are you all right?"

"I-I think so."

He helped me up. Aro, Marcus, and Caius hugged me.

"Don't ever do that again."

I smiled.

"Who was she?" Caius asked.

"Dracula's main bride."

"Your father staked Dracula?"

"Yes. About 350 years ago."

Aro looked over to me and smiled.

"Carlisle, do you mind if we take Trixie into town?"

"Not at all. Go right ahead."

Dad smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane was helping me get ready. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were taking me to town. They made a reservation to a very expensive restaurant. I looked like I was eight years old.

"You are a very lucky girl. They never make reservations."

I smiled and looked out the window. A rainbow appeared in the sky.

"Trixie's happy." Dad said.

"Trixie made that rainbow appear?" Jasper asked.

"She can control the weather with her emotions."

Jane had me ready by 2pm. We walked to the throne room. The brothers smiled.

"She's ready, masters."

"Excellent."

The four of us went to town. They took me to a place called the Olive Garden.

"Reservation for four."

"Ah yes. Right this way please."

I saw on the menu that the pasta bowl was back. So that was what I ordered. They then took me skating. At 10pm, we went back to the palace.

"Did you have fun?" Dad asked.

I nodded and got ready for bed. Dad saw Jane escorting two people to the throne room.

"Severus! Lucius!"

They turned around.

"Carlisle! Where have you been?"

"Here. The three brothers saved Trixie and she has been mated to them ever since."

"All three of them?"

Dad nodded. They were shocked.

"Jane, bring them in." Aro called.

She did.

"Aro, these are my brothers Severus and Lucius."

A stranger came through my window. I ran out the front way and ran to the throne room. The stranger followed me. I ran into Caius' arms.

"What's wrong, mi amore?"

"I'm being chased!"

The stranger came in.

"Jonathan! Stay away from her! You've hurt her long enough."

"I see you remember the Brooklyn Bridge incident."

Dad dove into him and snapped his neck. He then explained the incident to the brothers. They brought me back to my room. I fell asleep with my head on Marcus' lap.

"She's had a rough life." Aro said.

"She needs us now more than ever." Marcus agreed.

I fell into a deep sleep.

"How long ago was she saved?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"Three weeks ago. The Romanian coven is still trying to get her back."

"She's grown on them that much?"

"They took her on a date tonight. They took her out to dinner and took her roller skating."

They were happy.

"There is a very good option for them for when she goes to Hogwarts in September. There is a potion where the people who don't know them would see children. The people who do know them would see them as they are now."

"That would probably be the best one. But that would be up to them."

"Come with me. I will show you to your rooms." Jane said.

They followed her down the hall.

"This place is gorgeous." Uncle Sev said.

The following morning, the four of us went to the throne room. Aro pulled me onto his lap.

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Lucius!"

They smiled. I ran down and hugged them.

"Hello child."

"Papa, they're taking me hunting in the woods tonight."

They had changed their diet to animal blood when they saw me. Dad smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sev went to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Dad already told them I was accepted to go to Hogwarts.

"How would it work?" Marcus asked.

"There is a potion where people who don't know you, see children. People who do know you, see you as you are now."

"We'll do it. We can't stay away from her for long periods of time."

Dad got a phone call.

"I have to go back to Forks. The hospital needs me."

I ran down and hugged him. Dad left that afternoon.

"We would have to go to London at the beginning of August." Uncle Sev said.

It was July 1st. I laid across their laps. They smiled. But then someone was thrown through the doors.

"They spent a long time on that garden!" Jane yelled.

I ran to the rose garden. It was a mess. Uncle Sev came in and fixed everything. We went back to the throne room.

"Everything is fixed."

They had already killed the guy who ruined the garden. I sat back down on Aro's lap and laid down.

"Jane let the others know. We go to London on August 1st."

"Yes master."

She bowed and left the room. Dad called me.

"Trixie, you have some brothers and sisters. I've adopted a few vampires."

I smiled. Three days later, they came to the palace.

"Papa!"

I ran into his arms.

"You must be Trixie. I'm Emmett."

"Hello. I'm Alice."

I smiled. I then ran into Marcus' arms. A different boy hissed. I ran behind Marcus.

"What is your problem, boy?"

"You three are murderers."

I whimpered.

"It's all right, dear."

Aro and Caius were in the study. They looked out the window and saw it was raining.

"Wasn't the sun out just a minute ago?"

"Yes it was, brother."

"Trixie!"

They ran to the throne room and saw a boy trying to pull me away from Marcus. Aro slammed him into the wall while Caius ran over to me.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Boy, if you ever touch our mate again, you will regret it."

I ran back into the arms of Marcus. I was crying in his arms. He lifted me up and brought me to his throne.

"It's all right now. He won't hurt you again."

"Edward, you idiot! We told you before we got here that she was their mate!" Jasper yelled.

I started to calm down. Emmett punched Edward in the gut.

"Leave our sister alone!"

I smiled. That made the brothers smile. I had the girls follow me to the rose garden.

"Wow. This is gorgeous." Alice said.

They then saw a statue.

"Wow. Is that you?" A blonde asked.

"Yes. The brothers built it for me."

"How romantic. How did you four meet?"

"They saved me from the Romanian coven."

They smiled. Edward came in. He started to stomp on the lilacs.

"Edward, no!" Alice yelled.

I threw him into the wall. I then turned into a Black Panther and growled at him.

"Demetri that sounded like Trixie." Jane said.

They ran to the rose garden.

"Boy, I suggest you leave the rose garden."

Edward ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

We were getting ready to go to London. Jane was getting the jet ready.

"Master, the luggage is all in the jet." Demetri said.

"Thank you, Demetri." Aro said.

Demetri bowed and left the room.

"We should leave by tonight." Uncle Sev said.

"We figured that. Everything is almost ready."

At 5:00, we all got on the jet.

"Emmett, follow me."

I led him to the arcade room.

"This is amazing! You are the best sister ever!"

"You're welcome brother."

I led Rosalie and Alice to the store.

"You really are the best."

"I know."

I ran back to Aro. I laid across their laps.

"How did you know she was kidnapped?" Uncle Sev asked.

"We didn't. All we knew was that the Romanian coven was up to something and we investigated." Aro said.

I fell asleep.

"Don't worry, Sev. I already gave _the_ talk." Dad said.

Uncle Sev chuckled. We got to Prince Manor at 6am. Aunt Sarai and Aunt Narcissa were waiting for us.

"Aunt Sarai! Aunt Narcissa!"

"Hello child. Severus, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone blew up Hogwarts."

"What?"

"The teachers have rebuilt it. But it's not the same."

"We'll think of something."

"Who would do such a thing?" Aro asked.

"The Dark Lady."

They were confused. I ran to the back yard.

"Trixie, wait!" Marcus yelled.

He ran after me.

"She shouldn't have to deal with this much stress."

"What do you mean?"

"She is also after Trixie."

"What?" Caius demanded.

Marcus caught up with me.

"What happened?"

"Our next door neighbor sacrificed her life protecting me from her. She's the one who gave me this scar."

I lifted my bangs. Marcus reached up and traced the scar.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's a cursed scar. The only time it hurts is if Belladonna is close or when she's angry."

I looked up at the stars. I turned into a wolf and howled at the moon. Uncle Sev came to the back.

"She's had a hard life."

"Will she be able to get into Hogwarts?"

"No. There is a barrier around the castle. The headmaster put it up himself. We'll go to Diagon Alley in the morning."

We walked into the house.

"Uncle Remus!"

"Hello Trixie."

I ran into his arms.

"Yes, Caius. He is a werewolf. But he takes a potion every night. He is safe to be around." Uncle Sev said.

Caius breathed a sigh of relief. My scar started to burn.

"Uncle Sev, she knows I am in London."

"How?" Aro asked.

"The scar on her forehead is a link to Belladonna. Trixie can see every move she plans to make."

"Why would she curse her then?" Marcus asked.

"That scar on her forehead is a horcrux she did not mean to make."

"I'm sorry; horcrux?" Demetri asked.

"Pieces of a soul outside the body. It makes her stronger."

"How?"

"She can't die."

They looked at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, we went to Diagon Alley. Aro, Marcus, and Caius had taken the potion before we left.

"Mama, look. They look Italian." A little girl said.

"Come along, Tammy."

"I already have your books at the manor. All you need are robes, wands, and, if you want, an owl." Uncle Sev said.

"Owl?" Caius asked.

"They are our mail carriers."

"Uncle Sev, you just gave them ideas."

He chuckled. Five hours later, we were all at Prince Manor. My owl came with chocolates. Five minutes later, my owl came with flowers.

"What time does the train come in tomorrow?" Aro asked.

"It's there for several hours. It leaves at 11am sharp. Why?"

"We wanted to find a compartment where we could all be together."

Uncle Sev smiled.

"The earliest we could go is 8am."

So the following morning, we were on the train at 8am. We found the biggest compartment. Uncle Sev chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Caius asked.

"I know a family of redheads who won't be too thrilled."

Caius just shrugged his shoulders. The other family got onto the train at 10:30.

"Brothers, someone is in our compartment."

They started to walk toward the compartment.

"As you have just pointed out someone is already in that compartment. Find another compartment." Uncle Sev said.

They turned around.

"Who were they?" Marcus asked.

"The Weasleys. They are the most annoying family imaginable. They always make me irritable."

We all looked at Caius.

"What?"

"Keep calm this year."

"I will if they leave our girl alone."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. We got to Hogwarts at 6pm.

"Wow. This place is awesome!" Emmett yelled.

I giggled at his enthusiasm. Aro, Marcus, and Caius tensed.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"I smell a wolf."

"That is a friend of mine's daughter. She is a shape-shifter. Her name is Vixie Uley."

They calmed down. A woman came out and led us through large doors. Other students were already sitting at tables.

"Now, when I call your name, you are to come up and place the hat on your head." The woman said.

All of us were placed in Slytherin. But Uncle Sev had a room in his quarters for us.

"Hey Draco."

"Hey Trixie. Why is Professor Dumbledore glaring at you?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Is that the headmaster?" Aro asked.

"Yes. A lot of people think he is unfit to be the headmaster. I think they're right."

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts."

After a while, food appeared on the tables. I looked over to the Gryffindor table. The red headed family was glaring at us. I shivered.

"Trixie? What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Their glares are sending shivers down my spine."

He glared back. Marcus' glare was scarier. So they turned around. Uncle Sev chuckled.

"What's funny?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing of great importance. But I suggest you stop glaring at my niece."

Dad was the new doctor at Hogwarts. Females couldn't keep their eyes off him. Dad chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

At breakfast, we got our schedules. Aro, Marcus, and Caius had the same classes as me. I looked at Uncle Sev and he smiled. He winked. We had Potions class first. So we went downstairs. Uncle Sev unlocked the door and let us in.

"Put your wands away. You won't need them for this class. Weasley! Pay attention!" Uncle Sev growled.

He was still glaring at me. After class, Caius went over to Ron.

"What is your problem, Weasley?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"If you want to put it that way, what is your problem?" Uncle Sev asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make you glare at her through breakfast and class. Just get to class."

We went to Transfiguration. But I sensed something. I ran out of the classroom.

"Trixie!"

Aro then sensed it.

"We'll get her, professor."

They ran out.

"What is it?"

"It smells like newborns created by the Romanian coven."

"Hurry up!"

Uncle Sev was walking down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"There are newborns in the castle."

Emmett and the others came around the corner.

"Where's Trixie?" Uncle Sev asked.

"Already fighting."

They went to the entrance hall. I was a Black Panther fighting newborns. Dad was helping me. A newborn lifted me up and tossed me out the window.

"Trixie!" Marcus yelled.

I turned into the native bird and flew back through the window. I jumped at the newborn while turning back into a Black Panther.

'_Are you all right?' _Dad asked.

'_I'm fine. Just a bit winded.'_

The professors were letting the students out.

"Keep the students in the classroom!" Uncle Sev yelled.

"Everybody back inside."

A few newborns got past me. But Aro caught them. I was tossed into Marcus.

"Hi."

"Hello to you, too."

I winced in pain. I got up and continued to fight. Two hours later, we killed all of the newborns. I tried to walk. But Emmett had to catch me.

"Are you all right, sis?"

"I'm just a little sore."

"A bit more than just a little, I'd wager."

He helped me to our room.

"Sev, isn't the barrier supposed to keep all evil out?" Aro asked.

"Yes it is. But, technically, newborns aren't really evil. They just don't know any better."

"This is true." Marcus said.

My head was on Caius' lap.

"Do you remember when the three of us were newborns?"

"Of course I do. We used to be wild."

"What do you mean 'used to'?" Dad asked.

We all laughed. I then stopped and looked out the window. A huge rainbow covered the sky. I went exploring. I saw a girl annoying Draco and walked over.

"Leave my cousin alone!"

She humphed and walked off.

"Thanks Trix."

"No problem."

We smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, I looked out the window.

"That's impossible." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"I sense hybrids."

"I do too. Aro, there are hybrids nearby."

"Severus, keep the students in their dorms! Don't let anyone go outside!"

So he did. Professor McGonagall saw us running toward the entrance hall.

"Didn't you hear Professor Snape? Go back to your dorms."

I looked at Aro and he nodded.

"Professor, we need to talk to you in private."

"Follow me."

We followed her to her office.

"What we are about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone else. My boyfriends are letting me tell you this." I said.

"I sort of understand. I won't tell anyone."

We all sat down.

"This isn't going to be easy for you to hear. But please bear with us until the end." Jasper said.

She nodded.

"Everyone in this room, besides you, is vampires." I said.

"The form you see us in is not our usual form. Professor Snape, Trixie's uncle, gave us a potion to make us look like this because we couldn't be away from our mate." Marcus said.

"Mate?"

"We are all mated with Trixie. It is very rare." Aro said.

"Don't worry professor. We hunt animals." Edward said.

"How did you-?"

"Edward can read minds. Aro can as well. But he has to touch to see."

I told her about the others' powers as they demonstrated. She was amazed.

"Could I-?"

"That would be completely up to you. But like we said, you can't tell anybody." Aro said.

She then saw them at their normal forms.

"I understand. Do you know what is going on?"

"There are hybrids close by."

"Hybrids?"

"It is the one creature every vampire fears. They are part vampire part werewolf."

I didn't sense them anymore.

"They're gone."

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened yesterday?"

"There were newborns in the castle. Vampires who were just turned."

Today was Saturday. So we all explored the outside. We found a waterfall. I pushed all three brothers into the water and ran. But I was caught by the Romanian coven. I screamed.

"Trixie!" Aro yelled.

They ran to where I was. The coven was gone. But I was on my knees in pain.

"Trixie! What happened?" Marcus asked.

"They found me."

"Who did, sweetheart?"

"The Romanian coven. They made the hybrids."

I fell to the ground. Caius lifted me up and brought me inside.

"Trixie!" Dad yelled.

I fell asleep with my head on Aro's lap.


	10. Chapter 10

The three brothers and dad went hunting. The Romanian coven came in.

"Hello Trixie. They left you unprotected? Thomas, get it over with."

A man walked over and bit me on the neck. I screamed. The guy was a hybrid. Dad came back and saw me shivering.

"Trixie! What's wrong?"

"Papa! I'm so scared."

"Why?"

"Dad, I was bitten by a hybrid."

He ran down to Uncle Sev.

"Sev, when is the next full moon?"

"Tonight. Why?"

"Trixie was bitten by a hybrid."

"I'll call Remus. He can help her tonight. Give her this potion."

Dad ran back up the stairs. I was shivering faster.

"Trixie, it's going to be all right."

He grabbed his mirror.

"What is it?" Uncle Sev asked.

"I can't get her to stop shivering."

"I'll be right up. Remus will be with me."

They ran up the stairs.

"When did this happen?" Uncle Remus asked.

"This morning."

"Do the brothers know?"

"Yes. They are on their way."

They jumped through the window and ran over to me. Aro touched my shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous, mi amore. We will not leave you in your time of need."

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

But Caius thought he knew.

"We will not leave you."

Marcus then understood.

"I'll take her to the Shrieking Shack tonight. Don't worry, Aro. She will be safe with me."

"Why is it called the Shrieking Shack?"

"I used to go in there when I transformed as a kid."

Uncle Sev gave me a calming draught and I fell asleep.

"She should sleep until Remus is ready to take her down to the shack. She won't be able to sleep tonight." Uncle Sev said.

"How did they get in, in the first place?"

"I have no idea. But I will find out."

He went up to the headmaster's office.

"Severus, my boy!"

"Don't 'Severus, my boy' me, Albus. Why is the barrier down?"

"Did something happen?"

"My niece was bitten by a werewolf this morning."

Uncle Sev walked out of the room. I was crying in Aro's arms.

"It's going to be all right, mi amore."

"But Aro, I'm a monster."

"You are not. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met in my life. Not even Sulpicia could compare."

At 7:30 Remus took me to the Shrieking Shack.

"I'm scared, Uncle Remus."

"Just keep your mind on whatever makes you happy. It will keep you sane during the transformation."

The moon came out from behind the clouds. We started to transform.

"It's starting." Uncle Sev said.

The three brothers started to pace.

"Will you three calm down? You're driving me crazy." Jasper said.

They sat down.

"We are all worried, Aro. We just need to hold on. She is perfectly safe with my brother. Wolves stay in a pack." Dad said.

Around 6am, I came stumbling in. All of the brothers ran over to me. They helped me to the couch.

"Thank god you're all right. We were worried."

"Literally." Jasper said.

"She stayed calm." Uncle Remus said.

Uncle Sev was surprised.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up, I joined the three brothers.

"Are you sure you feel up to it, mi amore?" Aro asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I'll never know unless I try."

We went to the great hall.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked.

I yawned.

"You look horrible, sis." Emmett said.

"Thanks, bro."

I almost fell asleep.

"Let me take you downstairs to rest." Aro said.

"I'm fine."

I stood up and almost fell. Caius caught me.

"Obviously not."

They helped me downstairs. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

"She really was exhausted."

Uncle Sev walked in.

"I've excused the four of you from class. She should sleep for a while."

Aro smiled. I turned over in my sleep.

"When is the next full moon?" Caius asked.

"Not until next month. Hang on a minute. I just thought of something."

He ran out the door and found Remus.

"Severus? What is it?"

"Didn't James, Sirius, and Peter transform into animals to stay with you?"

"They did. What's your point?"

"What if we taught the brothers to transform so they could be with her?"

"That's perfect."

They ran back to the room.

"What was wrong?" Aro asked.

"I had an idea."

"For what?"

"There is a way for you to be with her when she transforms."

"How?"

"By being an animagus. Three of my friends did it for me."

"How would we do that?"

"We would have to teach you." A voice said.

I heard the voice and woke up.

"Uncle Sirius!"

"Hello Trixie. You look exhausted."

"Last night was a full moon."

He looked over at dad.

"She was bitten by a hybrid yesterday morning."

"You're kidding me."

We all shook our heads. I took a walk outside. Professor Dumbledore walked over to me.

"Hello professor."

"What are you doing out here, Ms. Cullen?"

"Getting a bit of fresh air."

"Didn't you get enough of that last night? You couldn't even fight off a werewolf."

"I'm only a first year, professor."

"The family you live with couldn't teach you anything?"

"Don't you dare talk bad about my family! Trust me; you will regret it."

I was blasted through several trees. Three hours later, the brothers were getting worried.

"Where is she?" Aro asked.

"I don't know."

They went outside.

"She came out here." Dad said.

"Jane, Demetri, search the woods." Aro said.

"Yes master."

They ran into the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

Demetri was calling out my name.

"I'm over here! I'm stuck!"

They ran over and saw me in a tree.

"How did you do that?"

"Look at the trees behind you."

They did.

"Who did this to you?" Jane asked.

"The headmaster."

They pulled me out of the tree. Demetri got on his cell phone.

"Master, we found her. She was stuck in a tree."

They helped me out of the woods.

"Trixie!" Dad yelled.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius turned around. They ran over.

"It seems the headmaster was pissed about something. He blasted her through several trees."

They hissed.

"I'll deal with the headmaster. Take her downstairs. Carlisle, you know where I keep my potions. Get her a headache reliever." Uncle Sev said.

He went up to the headmaster's office.

"Severus, my boy! What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why you attacked my niece."

"I didn't."

"Really? So if I gave you some veritaserum, you would say the same thing?"

"She threatened me."

"You provoked her! I saw it in her mind! If you ever do it again, you will be very sorry."

He stormed out.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She should be resting right now."

"I wish we could do something about the headmaster."

"You know what? Maybe we can."

They went down to his quarters.

"She just fell asleep." Dad said.

Uncle Sev went to his filing cabinet and grabbed a book.

"Is that the book Filch confiscated from James and Sirius?" Remus asked.

"It is. I've had it for years."

"You did? Why didn't you give it back?" Sirius asked.

"So you could prank me again? I don't think so."

"What is that book?" Aro asked.

"That book is how we pranked Severus for seven years. We wrote it in first year."

I woke up and walked over to the window.

"Uncle Sev, we have a serious problem."

"What is it?"

"All of our enemies are by the woods."

I saw a girl walking towards a hut. I turned into a black Stallion and jumped out the window.

"Hello. Where did you come from?"

"Ms. Granger get back up to the castle." Uncle Sev said.

"Yes professor."

I turned into a Black Panther and growled toward the woods. But Dracula caused me pain. I fell to the ground.

"Learn your place, child."

"Trixie!" Caius yelled.

I tried to crawl back to Caius. But the Romanian leader put his foot on my back. Sirius jumped him and ran. I crawled to Caius.

"Caius, get her downstairs!"

He carried me downstairs. Dad turned into a Black Panther and ran over.

'_Trixie!'_

'_Papa! He's out there!'_

'_Who is?'_

'_Dracula!'_

'_That's impossible.'_

I whined. Caius stroked my fur.


	13. Chapter 13

Uncle Sev saw Dracula and hissed.

"Hello Severus. Didn't expect to see me, did you?"

"Stay away from my niece, or you will regret it."

Dracula just laughed.

"Your family always did make me laugh. I will have her one way or another. It is inevitable."

"I don't think so." Aro growled.

"You must be the famous Volturi brothers. Tell me; where is the third brother?"

Aro growled. After a while, the enemies left. Aro, Marcus, and Uncle Sev ran downstairs.

"How is she?"

"He threw out her back. She's in much pain. Who in their right mind would take out the dagger?"

"I have no idea. But I will find out."

Emmett and the others came in.

"What's wrong?"

"Our worst enemy is back." Dad said.

"Which one?" Jasper asked.

"Dracula."

"But how? You said your father stabbed him in the heart several decades ago." Esme said.

"Someone took the dagger out. He will be out for revenge. So all of you must be careful. Yes, Emmett; even you."

I turned over and cried out in pain. Dad ran over and gasped.

"What is it?" Uncle Sev asked.

He walked over and saw the huge bruise.

"Demetri, find that girl and stay close to her." Aro said.

"Yes master."

"You think they might have seen her?"

"There's a chance, yes. Nothing escapes the eyes of the Romanian coven."

"That's true. How did Dracula hurt her like that? He didn't even touch her." Caius said.

"Come over here and take a look at her forehead. She's been keeping it hidden." Dad said.

The three brothers walked over. Dad moved my bangs and they saw tiny dots.

"The scars are how he does it?"

"They aren't scars."

"What?"

"They aren't scars. There are pieces of Dracula's claws embedded in her forehead."

"Why haven't you taken them out?"

"We can't. If we try, they will go in deeper."

"We have to find a way to destroy him." Aro said.

Dad looked grave.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"The only way to kill Dracula is from a werewolf or part werewolf."

"You mean either Trixie or Remus?"

Dad nodded. I rolled over onto my back. I cried out in pain.

"Is there a way to get rid of the pain?"

"I can give her a pain reliever. But it won't get rid of all the pain. They threw out her back."

Uncle Sev ran and got a pain reliever. He had me wake up and drink it.

"How long will it take for her back to heal?"

"Quite a while."

Aro stayed by me.

"Find a prank for the headmaster. He has to be put in his place."

Uncle Sev pulled out the book. Jane came in.

"Master, I think Demetri and Ms. Granger were made for each other."

They walked in giggling.


	14. Chapter 14

Demetri and Hermione were sitting on the couch talking. I was sitting on Caius' lap with my head against his neck.

"So, Ms. Granger, how do you like Hogwarts?" Caius asked.

"Please call me Hermione. I love it here. I was surprised when I got my letter. I am the only one in my family to ever come to Hogwarts."

"That's funny."

"You're from Italy."

"Yes. We have lived there our whole lives. All 3000 years of it." Aro said.

"3000 years?"

"Well, give or take a few hundred years."

"How is that possible?"

"We will tell you on one condition. You must not tell anyone at all."

"I promise."

"We are vampires. Caius, Marcus, and I are Volturi lords. All of the Cullens are vampires as well."

She looked over to me.

"Lucky you."

She then saw the Volturi for what they really were. Her eyes widened. Aro saw the look on her face and chuckled. I stood up and walked over to the window.

"Mi amore?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

Aro touched my shoulder.

"We will find a way. The headmaster will rue the day he ever hurt the queen of the Volturi."

I smiled. Aro sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Hermione and Demetri took a walk.

"How long have the four of them been together?"

"Five months. They saved her from one of our enemies and instantly mated."

"Mated?"

"They will be with no other. Just like you are my mate. I will choose no other."

"How romantic. Professor Snape looked worried the other day. What was happening?"

"All of our enemies were by the woods. Some of them hunt humans. I'll admit, we as the Volturi used to. But all that changed when Trixie came into our lives."

A girl Hermione recognized as Pansy Parkinson walked up.

"How can you stand to be with a Gryffindor; a mudblood at that?"

Demetri saw that Hermione looked upset.

"I suggest you leave before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ms. Parkinson, you hurt his girlfriend. If you do it again, I will not stop him from hurting you. Now get to your dormitory." Uncle Sev said.

I was taking a walk with Marcus. He turned into a Clouded Leopard. As did I.

'_Since when have you been able to turn into a Clouded Leopard?'_

'_Your Uncle has been teaching us. Aro can turn into a regular leopard and Caius can turn into a white stallion.'_

'_How long has this been going on?'_

'_They started the day after you were bitten.'_

I smiled. We continued to walk down the hall. One of the Weasleys came around the corner.

"This place really is going to the animals."

Marcus growled. The boy stopped. He was scared. Marcus chuckled.

'_Be nice, Marcus.'_

He took one step toward the boy. The boy ran off. I giggled. I jumped onto his back. He chuckled. Uncle Sev came around the corner and smiled. But then Professor Dumbledore came around the corner.

"Just keep walking, Albus."

He looked at us and shook his head.

"Who let the animals in?"

"They are animagi. I am not going to tell you who they are. So just keep walking. They are seriously pissed at you right now. I wouldn't suggest upsetting them even more."

Albus just started walking down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Aro was planning a Christmas ball in Volterra. So Jane, Hermione, and I went to town. We were looking for gowns. I found the perfect gown. It was a navy blue strapless gown.

"That's perfect."

"It suits you." A voice said.

"Uncle Gibbs!"

A man looked over to a woman.

"Hello Trixie."

"I missed you. It's been so long."

"I didn't know you had a niece, boss. She's kind of cute." The man said.

I glared at him.

"I'm already taken. Jane's calling me. She wants me to try on the dress I am planning on buying for the Christmas ball my mates are holding this weekend."

"Go ahead. I'll see you later." Gibbs said.

I ran back over to Jane.

"Is she really your niece, boss?"

"No DiNozzo. She is my god-daughter."

"Wow."

Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head.

"Leave her alone, DiNozzo."

"Sorry boss."

Jane, Hermione, and I walked back into the mall.

"Let's purchase these dresses and get back to the palace. The brothers want to see you."

I smiled.

"They really love you." Hermione said.

We went back to the palace. I walked into the throne room. There was another throne between Aro and Marcus'. I was confused. Marcus tapped the cushion.

"This is yours."

"Really?"

At their nod, I ran up and sat on the throne.

"It suits you." Hermione said.

Demetri was with her. Felix came in.

"Masters, Ms. Granger's parents are here."

"Bring them in."

So he did.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione said.

"Hello sweetheart. You must be Demetri. I am telling you this now and only once, if you hurt my little girl, I will hunt you down."

"Daddy!"

"It's all right 'Mione. I can still remember Carlisle doing the same thing to the three brothers. It's just a dad being a dad. It means they accept us."

Hermione hugged him.

"Do you have your gown?" Alice asked me.

"Yes I do."

We went to my room. There was a dead U.S. soldier on my floor. I screamed.

"Trixie!" Demetri yelled.

He ran to my room. Uncle Gibbs was already there.

"He was shot several times and there is a bite mark on his neck."

"It wasn't any of us. We switched our diets months ago."

"I know that. It's not the same scent. But the person is here."

He got on the phone with Ziva.

"We're on our way. Gibbs needs us at the palace."

They drove to the palace. DiNozzo saw me sitting next to Aro and Marcus.

"We're looking for Gibbs."

"Over here, DiNozzo."

They walked to my room. There was crime scene tape around my room.

"Boss, I found something." Magee said.

He walked over. He lifted the cloth.

"Wait a minute. That is Chelsea's." Demetri said.

"Could you go find her? I would like to speak with her."

He nodded and left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Demetri walked into the throne room.

"My lords, Agent Gibbs would like to see Chelsea."

"For what reason?"

"A piece of her robe was found at the crime scene."

Aro got on his cell phone.

"Master, Chelsea's gone. For some reason, she ran off." Jane said.

"Demetri, track down Chelsea and bring her here."

"Yes master."

He took off. Hermione woke up.

"Demetri?"

"He had to run an errand for the masters. He'll be back." Jane said.

I walked in.

"Can I show you something, Hermione?"

"Sure."

After she got dressed, I brought her to the garden.

"This rose came up faster than any I have ever seen before." Marcus whispered.

I snook up on him and jumped onto his back.

"Hi."

"Hello to you too, my beloved."

Hermione smiled. Then there were arms around her. Demetri was back.

"My lord, Chelsea is in the throne room. I think she was planning on framing Lady Trixie for the murder."

Marcus looked angry. But I kissed him and he calmed down.

"I needed that."

We smiled. He carried me to the throne room.

"Brother, we waited until you came in. Felix, bring her in." Aro said.

"Yes master."

He brought her in and pushed her to her knees.

"You were trying to frame Trixie for a murder she did not commit. What is your explanation?" Caius demanded.

"She is nothing but a horrible burden brought down upon us."

Marcus hissed.

"So you were willing to do anything you could to be rid of her? I should kill you now."

"Easy brother. Save some for us." Aro said.

Marcus walked down and ripped off one of her legs. After ten minutes of torture, they killed her. I jumped on Caius' back. He smiled.

"You've gone weak! You let a little girl cloud your judgment!" A voice yelled.

Demetri grabbed a hold of her.

"Hold your tongue, Renata!"

"Why? They've grown weak! Someone needs to say it!"

Aro ran down and grabbed her neck.

"You would do well to remember your place, Renata. In eight years' time, she will be your queen. She is higher than you will ever be."

"She will never be my queen!"

I was blasted into the wall. But I jumped off and snapped her neck. I started to shake. Marcus ran down.

"Everything will be all right, mi amore."

I cried in his arms.

"Felix, dispose of her body!" Caius demanded.

"Yes master."

"Anyone else have a problem?" Marcus asked.

"No master."

Marcus brought me to the thrones.

"Are you hurt, mi amore?"

"No. I can't believe I did that. She was Aro's guard."

"He's not angry, mi amore. He would have done the same."

Aro and Caius walked up. I jumped into Aro's arms.

"It's all right, mi amore."

'"Master, there is a coven in the other room. They say it's urgent." Jane said.

"Could you help Trixie to her quarters and help her get cleaned up?"

"Of course."

I laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Demetri and Felix came in and sat down.


	17. Chapter 17

The coven came into the throne room.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt us trying to calm our mate down?" Caius demanded.

"My lords, there is a huge newborn army in France. They are attacking humans in their homes."

"Alec, Felix, check it out. Bring Jane and Demetri with you."

"Yes master."

They left the room. The three brothers walked to my room.

"How has she been?" Aro asked Heidi.

"According to Jane, she fell asleep instantly."

"The ball is in 5 days. Could you go and make sure you sent invites to everyone?"

"Of course master."

She walked out of the room.

"Marcus, was she hurt?"

"She said she wasn't hurt. She was afraid you would be angry."

"What? Why?"

"Because she killed your main guard."

He looked at me and smiled. He then stroked the top of my head. He bent down and kissed my forehead. The next morning, I walked to the rose garden. Hermione was sitting by the roses.

"Anything wrong, Hermione?"

"I miss Demetri."

Dad and the others came in.

"Trixie, we heard about last night. Are you all right?"

"Don't bring it up. I feel bad as it is."

"Trixie-"

"I said don't bring it up!"

I ran to the waterfall room and sat down. Jane came in.

"Trixie?"

"My life is turning upside down."

"You did nothing wrong, Trixie."

Aro came in. I ran into his arms.

"I'm-"

"Don't say it mi amore. You did the right thing."

"But she was your main guard."

"You come first, my dear. She threatened you and you reacted to it."

I was crying in his arms. He held me against him. Hermione's parents came in.

"Aro, your-"

"Richard, he's busy. Let's go." Helen said.

They went to the throne room.

"He's calming Trixie down in the waterfall room."

"She needs him right now." Marcus said.

"I can see that. She killed his main guard. He's the only one who can calm her down right now." Caius said.

Music played in the waterfall room. Aro started to dance with me.

"Feeling better, mi amore?"

"A little."

"You are more important than our guard. We love you."

I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I know."

I pushed him into the water and ran. He jumped out and caught me. He lifted me up and tossed me into the water. He then jumped in.

"You do realize you caught me off guard, right?"

"Was the powerful Volturi king scared of little old me?"

I swam away and he swam after me.

"Got you. I should shackle you for making fun."

I put my wrists together. I then giggled and swam away. Hermione and Demetri came in.

"She suckered you in, huh?"

"Actually, she pushed me in."

Hermione pushed Demetri in. But he pulled her in with him. Marcus and Caius finally joined us. Caius wasn't going to come in. But I snook up on him and pushed him in.

"I'm going to get you for that."

"Come on Blondie, if you think you can catch me."

He started to chase me.


	18. Chapter 18

The morning of the ball, Jane came in.

"I only have eight hours. So go in and take a shower."

So I did. I was out fifteen minutes later. Hermione was already in a chair. Jane was outside keeping Demetri out.

"Is Jane always this way?" Hermione asked.

"Just wait until you get married. I heard she wakes you up at 3am to get you ready."

She giggled. Jane came in.

"Good, you're out. Let's get started."

She started buffing and shining us. That took a half hour. At 4pm, I was ready. I had to go to the throne room. Demetri was escorting me.

"You look beautiful, Lady Trixie."

"Thank you, Demetri. You don't have to call me Lady Trixie."

"I do when there are other covens here."

I smiled. We walked into the throne room. Aro was talking to Marcus.

"Wow." Caius said.

They stopped talking and looked toward the doors. They smiled and walked down.

"You are gorgeous, mi amore."

I smiled. They escorted me to my throne.

"Felix, please go and escort Ms. Granger to the throne room." Marcus said.

"Yes master."

He left the throne room. He was back fifteen minutes later.

"Wow." Demetri said.

Hermione blushed. Demetri ran over.

"Hello lover boy." Hermione said.

Demetri led her to a chair.

"I have to go and introduce the other covens. Don't worry; they know not to eat you or your parents."

Hermione slapped him and giggled. The Cullens were brought in first. Emmett saw me.

"Wow. My little sis is smokin'!"

I blushed. The three brothers chuckled. Then the Denali coven was introduced. One of them glared at me. I shivered. Aro glared back. She hung her head.

"Where are Chelsea and Renata?"

"They tried to attack Lady Trixie last week. So they were killed." Felix said.

"Don't bring it up tonight. You will not like the consequences if you do." Jane said.

The music started to play. Marcus stood up and offered his hand. I took it and he led me to the dance floor. Demetri then brought Hermione up and Felix brought Jane up. Then the others started to dance. I danced with almost everyone. But then I was tired. At midnight, the ball was over.

"The ball has now ended. There are rooms available for anyone who wishes to stay the night. But I must stress that there are three humans in this palace. You are not to touch them or harm them. If any harm comes to them, the person responsible will be sentenced to torturous death." Aro said.

Hermione and her parents were surprised. I fell asleep in Caius' lap. Marcus lifted me up and brought me to my quarters. Jane helped me change and I crawled back into bed.

"So, did you have fun?" Marcus asked.

I shook my head. They were confused.

"I had the time of my life."

They chuckled at my enthusiasm. I fell asleep with my head on Caius' lap. But then they heard voices.

"The masters are with their mate. They are not to be bothered."

Aro walked out of the room.

"What is going on here?"

"I'm sorry master. I tried to stop them. They were trying to destroy the gardens and the waterfall room." Jane said.

"You are to leave this palace. If we ever see you here again, we will kill you faster than you can think the words destroy."

The man left as quickly as he came.


	19. Chapter 19

We went back to Hogwarts on January 3rd.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed your vacation." Professor Dumbledore said.

He glared at me. Caius noticed it and glared at him. Albus lowered his head. After dinner, we went down to our room. Demetri and Hermione were already there.

"We have to do something about the headmaster. He's getting on my nerves." Caius said.

"Let me look in the book. I will let you know. By the way, the next full moon is on Monday."

I inwardly groaned. Aro heard it and squeezed my shoulders.

"We'll be with you the whole time."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell asleep. Carlisle and the others came in.

"How is she?" Dad asked.

"She fell asleep. She was exhausted."

Professor Dumbledore came in.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"You know fully well that they have a room in my quarters. What do you want?" Uncle Sev asked.

"I want to speak with Trixie."

"As you can see, she is asleep. Now if you don't mind, I have a potion to attend to."

Albus left the room. Uncle Sev sat down.

"What about the potion?" Marcus asked.

"What potion?"

Caius chuckled. I turned over in my sleep and smiled. That made the brothers smile. But then I had a pained expression on my face.

"Mi amore?"

I was tossing and turning.

"It's Belladonna." Uncle Sev said while running over.

"Can we do anything?"

"No. She's fighting her off. Only she can do it."

Five minutes later, I woke up. I was still exhausted.

"Ugh. My head."

"Why don't you take this potion and get some rest?" Uncle Sev suggested.

So I did. Aro stroked my hair.

"She shouldn't have to go through this pain. She's just a child."

"I know Aro. We're doing everything we can right now."

"I wish we could do more."

"We all do. But let's take this one step at a time. Let's deal with the headmaster first."

"Do you have an idea?" Caius asked.

"I do. But it's not going to be easy."

"What is it?"

"Something that might expose him for what he really is: unfit to teach students."

"Then let's do it. We're willing to do anything when it comes to the safety of our mate."

Uncle Sev started laying out plans with them. But then a Slytherin ran into the room.

"Professor, there's a fight in the common room!"

He sighed. He got up and walked to the fireplace.

"What is going on in here?"

"Pansy was trying to make Draco date her again. I think Draco's hurt."

Uncle Sev ran over to Draco. He woke up.

"Are you all right?"

"A bit sore. But other than that, I am fine."

"Take this headache reliever and get some rest. If you still hurt in the morning, I will excuse you from class. Ms. Parkinson, you will have detention with me tomorrow night at 8pm sharp. Don't be late."

"But professor-"

"No buts. Now, everyone, go to bed. Anyone else causes a ruckus and they will be joining Ms. Parkinson in detention. Now move!"

They ran down the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

On Monday, I felt a stomachache coming on. I grabbed onto Marcus' shoulder for support.

"Trixie?"

"I'm fine."

But I wobbled. Marcus caught me.

"What's wrong, mi amore?"

"Tonight is the full moon. It's making me weak."

"Come, you need to hunt."

We walked to Uncle Sev's office.

"Trixie! Are you all right?"

"It's the time of the full moon. It's making her weak." Marcus said.

Uncle Sev reached into a fridge and pulled out a bottle of animal blood.

"I bottled some in case of emergencies like this."

I drank the whole bottle.

"Feel better?" Marcus asked.

"Much."

A student ran in.

"Professor, there are death eaters in the castle!"'

"Not them again."

He ran out. So did Marcus and I.

"Who are they?"

"Belladonna's followers. More than likely, they have come for Trixie."

"Then they will rue the day they ever came into my view." Caius growled from around the corner.

Aro was with him.

"Be careful guys. They know very powerful magic." Uncle Sev said.

"Hello Trixie. How is hybrid life treating you?" A man asked.

Aro growled. I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"He is a child of the moon like my uncle Remus. So be careful."

He smiled at me. The professors came around the corner and started to fight. The Ministry of Magic showed up to help. The death eaters left.

"Albus, you are unfit to be headmaster. You are, therefore, fired. The new headmaster shall be Carlisle Cullen. He has agreed to be both the headmaster and the doctor. Though how he is going to be able to do that is beyond me."

"My brother works in mysterious ways." Uncle Sev said.

The ministry members left. But the minister stayed behind to introduce the new headmaster. Everyone was brought to the Great Hall. The students looked confused. They looked up at the professors.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, Professor Dumbledore is no longer here. He has been putting you in danger for far too long. The new headmaster will be Professor Carlisle Cullen."

Emmett almost fell off his chair. I just smiled.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I was there."

They were surprised.

"Are you still feeling all right?" Marcus asked.

"I've been better."

I leaned against his shoulder. Dad smiled. I sensed Dracula and ran outside. But it was a trap. A bride grabbed me. I screamed.

"Trixie!" Aro yelled.

Dad looked out the window.

"Oh no. Severus, look."

"Stay here and keep everyone calm. I will go after her."

"But the full moon."

"I'll get her back before then."

He ran out the Great Hall doors. The students were panicking. Dad stood up.

"Remain calm, everyone. Prefects will show their classmates to their dorms and not let anyone out until further notice."

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked.

He gave her a look and she understood. Emmett was pissed. So were the brothers.

"Don't worry; Sev will get her back." Alice said.

"In what shape?"

"I don't know. Dracula hasn't made up his mind yet."

They growled.


	21. Chapter 21

The bride brought me to Dracula's castle.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

She dropped me in front of Dracula.

"Bring her to my quarters and make sure she doesn't escape."

"Yes master."

At Hogwarts, Alice gasped and cried out. Jasper ran over.

"What is it, Alice?"

"He's going to rape her. He's going to leave her catatonic."

"Hurry Sev." He whispered.

After Dracula was done, he threw me out of the castle. Uncle Sev found me.

"Trixie!"

I ran into his arms and cried. He carried me back to Hogwarts and to the hospital wing. Dad ran out.

"Oh my god! What did he do?"

"He raped her, Carlisle. He left her catatonic."

The three brothers ran in. I was asleep. But I screamed in my sleep. They ran over.

"Trixie, wake up. You're safe." Marcus said.

"Oh no. Severus the full moon is coming out."

He put me in a sleep induced coma.

"She shouldn't transform tonight. But she will be very weak. She will not be able to go to class for a while."

"We have to do something. She can't live in fear for the rest of her life."

"I know, Caius. But right now, she needs us more." Marcus said.

Emmett and the others came in.

"How is she not a werewolf right now?"

"She hasn't seen the full moon. I put her in a sleep induced coma. She was having bad nightmares." Uncle Sev said.

"I can call Tonks and see if she will come and tutor Trixie and the three brothers until she is ready to go back to class." Dad said.

"This won't be for quite a while. She should be in here for at least a week. Maybe more." Uncle Sev said.

A tear of venom rolled down dad's cheek. Esme hugged him.

"She will recover, Carlisle. I promise."

He sat down in a chair beside my bed. The three brothers had to hunt. Jane and Demetri were standing outside the hospital wing.

"For once in my life, I am scared out of my mind." Dad said.

"Carlisle, all of us will be here. I'll contact the order and see if they will help protect all of the students if it will ease your mind."

He nodded. The next morning, I woke up. But I screamed. I still felt his hands.

"Trixie, calm down. Everything is going to be all right." Dad said.

I cried and shook in his arms. Uncle Sev walked in. He then walked to the Great Hall.

"If anyone gets hurt, they are to go to their head of house. Carlisle is unable to do it right now."

He walked down.

"How is she?" Aro asked.

"She's awake. She's crying in Carlisle's arms."

They ran to the hospital wing. I was still shaking. Professor McGonagall came in.

"Oh dear god! What happened?"

Uncle Sev took her to the hall.

"Trixie was raped by our worst enemy yesterday. We need to contact the order. We need more protection for the students."

"Poor child. I will contact them right away."

I fell asleep. Dad put me back on the bed. Emmett and the others came in.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked.

"She fell asleep crying in my arms. She feels horrible."

"I know how it feels."

"Rose, they had her tied to the bed so she couldn't try to escape." Uncle Sev said.

She gasped.

"Oh my god!"

I was tossing and turning in my sleep. Aro walked over and put his hand on my forehead. I fell back asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up and got out of bed. Dad came in.

"You shouldn't be up Trixie. You're still weak."

"I'm fine."

But I wobbled. Dad caught me and put me back on the bed.

"You are not."

"Why do I have to be so weak?"

Dad walked back over to me.

"Trixie, look at me. What happened the other day was not your fault. That brute attacked you in the worst possible way."

"Aw, come now. Let's not resort to name calling."

Dad stood in front of me.

"Stay away from her!"

He then noticed I was getting paler and paler.

"Papa, help me."

"Leave my baby alone!"

Dracula left and dad ran over to my bed. I was asleep. Uncles Sirius and Remus came running in. Remus saw dad looking out the window.

"Carlisle?"

"He was here. She's getting weaker. I don't know if she'll make it."

"Of course she will make it, Carlisle. You have to have hope. She needs you to be strong. She needs all of us to be strong. We can't lose our heads over this."

"What do I do, Remus?"

"You be there for her. She will need you and the brothers now more than ever. She will be very scared and very weak."

Uncle Sev stood up in the Great Hall.

"Listen up, all of you. I am going to tell you this now, not to scare you but to tell you what could happen. On Monday afternoon, Trixie was raped by an enemy of her family. Albus has let him in to attack her. But this will be no more. There are people in the corner of this room that will be all around the school. We just want you to be careful. Do NOT wander outside by yourself."

He sat down. Hermione looked over to Demetri.

"Can we go see her?"

"I don't think right now is the best time. She is scared and needs the three brothers and her father."

She leaned against him.

"This is so horrible."

"I know Hermione."

My face was as white as the hospital walls.

"Come on Trixie; fight this. I can't lose you." Dad said.

He was crying.

"Papa? Mama says hi."

He chuckled a little. The three brothers ran to my side. I sat up and leaned my head against Caius. He sat down on the bed so I would be more comfortable.

"We're here Trixie. We won't leave your side."

Uncle Sev ran in.

"She must be a tiny bit better. She couldn't move an inch earlier."

"She died and came back to life, Severus. She saw Aurora." Dad said.

"What?"

He ran a diagnostic on me. I was still extremely weak. I fell asleep. Caius laid me back down so I would be comfortable. Dad had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"We almost lost her. I can't lose her."

"Carlisle, calm down. Jasper, Emmett. Could you take him hunting?"

"Of course. Come on dad. You really need to hunt."

Reluctantly, dad left with Jasper and Emmett.

"Was there another reason you sent him hunting?" Marcus asked.

"It's going to take her a long time to recover. If she almost died, she will be weak for quite some time. It would probably be better to take her away from Hogwarts so she can recover in peace."

"We could take her back to Italy. She is more comfortable there." Aro said.

So they were getting me ready to go to Volterra, Italy.


	23. Chapter 23

I was allowed out of the Volterra, Italy infirmary a week later. Aro carried me to the palace.

"How is she?" Jane asked.

"The only reason why she was able to leave the infirmary is because Carlisle is a doctor."

"She's still that weak?"

He nodded. He laid me on my bed. Caius and Marcus came in. I was asleep. Dad came in.

"I am going to check her vitals. How long has she been asleep?"

"She fell asleep on the way to the palace."

"She'll be asleep most of the time. It will help her heal."

I reached out for someone's hand. Caius ran over and took it. I smiled. Jane came in.

"Masters, Sulpicia and Athenadora are coming!"

"Jane, find Demetri and both of you stay with Trixie. We'll handle this."

"Yes master."

They were in my room two minutes later. Aro, Marcus, and Caius ran out the door.

"Caius, darling! I've missed you."

"Dora, they're dating someone else. We will find her, Aro. When we do, she will pay." Sulpicia said.

Aro growled.

"Not while I am 'alive'. You will not have her."

"Come on Caius. You don't need her. I am a lot better."

Caius growled.

"Trixie is and forever will be better than you. Now leave before we have to go to drastic measures."

"You will regret this."

They ran off. The brothers ran back to the palace.

"Masters, the Romanian coven have Trixie!" Jane cried.

"What? How?"

"Athenadora and Sulpicia were a distraction. The Romanian coven sent an army of newborn vampires in. We couldn't get to her in time. I am so sorry."

Demetri ran through the door with me in his arms.

"I caught up with them. They didn't get a chance to hurt her."

"Jane, Demetri, you two will be Trixie's personal bodyguard if we cannot be there." Aro said.

"Yes master."

I rolled over in my sleep. Felix ran in.

"Masters, there is a boy in the throne room that is trying to get to Trixie!"

They went to the throne room.

"Who are you?"

"I want that whore everyone calls Trixie Cullen."

The three brothers hissed. Alec held him against the wall.

"Don't you dare call the future queen a whore! You will show some respect."

"I suggest you leave before we are forced to tear you apart." Caius growled.

The boy left. They ran back to the room. I was sitting up. Dad was checking my vitals.

"You should be able to go back to school next week. It depends on how you feel."

I smiled.

"Demetri should be happy. He'll be with Hermione again."

Dad chuckled.

"Principessa, would you like to go to the rose garden with us?" Marcus asked.

"Sure. I would do anything as long as I am off this bed. It's boring staring at the white washed walls and mentally painting pictures on each of them."

"My princess is going delusional." Aro said.

I slapped him playfully on the arm and ran. He ran after me.

"Take it easy, Trixie." Dad said while laughing.

Marcus and Caius were chasing me as well. We finally made it to the rose garden.

"We are going to catch you, mi amore."

Aro grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up. I giggled.


	24. Chapter 24

I was able to go back to Hogwarts that Monday. We flooed to Uncle Sev's office.

"Good evening. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Demetri went to find Hermione.

"Demetri!"

"Hermione! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too."

She snuggled into his arms.

"Would you like to see Trixie?"

"Of course."

They went to Uncle Sev's office.

"Hermione!"

"Trixie! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Demetri was moping the whole time."

"I was not!"

"Trust me Demetri; you were on the inside. I felt it." Jasper said.

Hermione leaned against Demetri. I leaned against Marcus.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked.

"Ron got detention with Sev for the rest of the year."

"For what?"

"He tried to floo to where you guys went and Sev ended up having to pull him out of his fireplace."

Aro laughed.

"By the way Hermione, dad is letting us have March 14th off." I said.

"What's March 14th?"

"The St. Marcus Day festival. We always end it with a ball in the palace."

She was confused.

"March 14th was the day I got rid of all the vampires from Italy." Marcus explained.

"Was not." I said.

"All but three."

He kissed me. I turned into a Clouded Leopard. So did he. I nipped his tail. He mock growled and chased after me. I ran out the door and he chased me. Dad saw it and smiled. We ran until I was exhausted. He carried me back to our room.

"She fell asleep, huh?"

"Oh yeah. She fell into the lake and I had to jump in and get her."

Uncle Sev laughed. The next morning, I woke up.

"That was strange."

"What was?"

"Last night was the full moon."

"Someone must have cured you."

We had Transfiguration class first.

"Welcome back, Ms. Cullen." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you professor."

But I felt a presence and tensed.

"What's wrong?" Aro asked.

"Someone is here."

"I can feel it too." Jasper said.

I pushed Professor McGonagall away before the door could hit her. It was Athenadora and Sulpicia.

"Hello Trixie."

They walked over to me. But they fell to the floor in pain. A fire was lighting inside them. We could physically see it. We turned to Hermione. She was glaring at the two women. When Hermione looked away, they were up and fine. They left.

"That was amazing, 'Mione'." Demetri said.

"How did I do that?"

"It is your power."

"Wow."

"Wow is right, Ms. Granger. Come with me." Uncle Sev said while pretending to be annoyed.

He had us come too.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. We just have to explain some things to you."

We went to Uncle Sev's private quarters.


	25. Chapter 25

A week before the ball, Jane was granted permission to take me and Hermione to Italy to find a gown. Of course, Uncle Sev was with us so neither the brothers nor Demetri could see the gowns.

"I found one!" I called to Jane.

She ran over. It was a light blue strapless gown. But then I found a purple, sparkled, strapless gown and I put the blue one back.

"Good choice. The masters will be speechless."

"They might not let you out of the palace at all." Hermione said.

The three of us giggled. We brought the gowns to the palace. We then went back to Hogwarts.

"Can't we see the gowns?" Aro pouted.

"Nope. Not until Saturday."

All three brothers pouted. But I still would not budge. Hermione giggled. They chased me outside.

"We're going to catch you, amore."

"That's what you think."

The next thing I knew, I was in the arms of Caius.

"Got you."

"I'm still not showing you the gown."

They mock growled. They started kissing my neck. After a while my head was on Aro's shoulder and I was asleep. We were sitting underneath the moon. Aro lifted me up and carried me inside. Dad saw the hickies.

"Seriously guys?"

Uncle Sev got rid of the hickies.

"Take it easy on my niece, guys."

"Sorry."

Demetri and Jane hid their laughter. But Hermione saw it.

"What's so funny?"

"We have never seen them flabbergasted before. Sev must look scary."

"I wasn't a spy for the order for nothing Demetri. Most Gryffindors are either scared of me or they hate me."

Aro chuckled.

"He's telling the truth. Most Gryffindors call him the greasy dungeon bat." Hermione said.

I rolled over and almost fell off. But Aro caught me. Caius chuckled. Dad was looking at the family album. Marcus walked over.

"Was that Trixie?"

Dad nodded.

"I can still remember her first hunt. She had just gotten a Black Panther and she had blood all over her hands and face."

"Dad!"

He chuckled.

"You weren't very good your first time either. I remember having to save you from a leopard while you were drinking from a deer." Uncle Sev countered.

We all laughed. A student ran in.

"Professor, Ron and Draco are fighting!"

"Aargh! I am so going to suspend that child!"

"Leave it to me, Severus." Dad said.

"Thank you."

Dad walked out.

"Both of you, break it up! What is going on?"

"Ron somehow found out that Trixie was dating three people and he called her a whore."

"Mr. Weasley, follow me. Draco, have Severus call his parents and send them to my office."

"Yes professor."

Draco ran to Uncle Sev's office.

"Are you all right, Draco?"

"I'm fine. Carlisle wants you to call Ron's parents and send them up to his office."

So he did.

"Ronald! Are you all right?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I have checked his wounds. He will be just fine. But that is not what I called you here for." Dad said.

He explained to her what Ron did.

"Ronald Weasley! We taught you better than that."

"One more incident and I am afraid I will have to suspend him."

She understood.


	26. Chapter 26

The day before the ball, we went to the palace. It was really late. So I went to bed. The brothers were with me.

"Can we see the gown a day early?"

"Nope. You have to wait until tomorrow."

I then fell asleep. The next morning, Jane woke me up.

"Come on sleepyhead. I have to get you ready for the ball."

"Jane! It's only 6am."

"I know. But you have to be in the throne room at 2pm."

I sighed and got out of bed.

"Why that early?"

"They want to introduce you to the other covens before the ball."

"You're hiding something from me."

"What? No I'm not."

"All right. I'll find out sooner or later."

Jane giggled. She continued to get me ready. I was ready at 1:45pm. Demetri escorted me to the throne room. The three brothers stood up.

"Wow."

I giggled. All of a sudden, Heidi was blasted through the doors.

"Heidi!"

I ran down to her.

"Demetri, find the person who did this. Alec, find Carlisle!" Caius said.

"Yes master."

Demetri ran out the doors Heidi was blasted through. He ran back in.

"Masters, it's Athenadora and Sulpicia!"

I ran out. I used one of my powers and killed them both. I then walked back in.

"How do you feel, Heidi?" Dad asked.

"A bit sore. But I'll be fine."

Aro hugged me.

"Are you all right, mi amore?"

"I'm fine."

Hermione came in from the other doors. Demetri was speechless.

"Demetri? Are you all right?"

"I…I mean you… I mean, wow."

Hermione giggled.

"I didn't know vampires stuttered."

"Don't worry, Hermione. The brothers already told me they will not let me leave this palace with this gown on."

Caius ran down.

"You got that right. You're too sexy."

I giggled.

"Masters, the covens have arrived." Felix said.

"Bring them in."

"Yes master."

The covens came in.

"I see there are a few additions to some of the covens. For those of you who do not know, this is my and my brothers' mate, Trixie Cullen." Aro said.

"Carlisle, how can you accept this? They're monsters." A woman said.

"Enough! You will hold your tongue, Lucinda! I support them 100%."

"Then you're a fool."

"Enough! Today is not the day for this! If you continue, Lucinda, you will be forced to leave." Caius growled.

She stood in a corner. I leaned my head on Marcus' shoulder. He stroked my cheek. At 6pm, the ball started. Marcus pulled me up to dance. My head was on his shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself, mi amore?"

I nodded.

"I'm having the time of my life."

"Now I know why you wouldn't show us your gown. We would have never allowed you to leave your room with it on. Needless to say, the three of us would have never made it to the ball."

I giggled.


	27. Chapter 27

The ball ended at midnight. Lucinda's family left first. Jane helped me and Hermione out of our gowns.

"Who was that coven?" Hermione asked.

"The Francoise coven. They never liked the masters."

"How old were you when you were turned?"

"I was thirteen. My brother and I were accused of using witchcraft. They were going to burn us at the stake. But the masters saved us."

Hermione went to her room and Jane left my room. Then the brothers came in.

"Did you have fun?" Caius asked.

I curled up next to him.

"I take that as a yes." Aro guessed.

But I was out like a light.

"She must have had fun." Marcus said.

"We need to keep an eye on the Francoise coven." Caius said.

"I agree. We can ask Carlisle in the morning, if he knows what their powers are."

"Good idea."

"It seems Carlisle really does approve of us being with Trixie." Aro said.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?"

They all looked at me.

"Why did they have to interrupt what we were planning on doing?"

"They were jealous. Young Jasper came up to me and told me what their feelings were." Caius said.

I rolled over. My head ended up on Caius' lap. He smiled. I was getting images of my past back. It turns out that am over 3600 years old. I was the one who turned the three brothers. I woke up and walked over to the window.

"Trixie? What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"It doesn't make sense." I whispered.

"What doesn't?"

"How could I not have known my past? It's all a bit sketchy."

Marcus walked over.

"Trixie, you aren't making sense."

"I am 3600 years old. I am your, Aro's and Caius' creator. I turned you 3500 years ago."

They gasped. I was walking to the waterfall. Halfway there, I collapsed. Dad did too.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried.

Jasper and the others ran over.

"Trixie collapsed too. They're getting memories of their past back." Alice said.

Demetri walked around the corner with Jane.

"Trixie! Jane, alert the masters!"

He lifted me up and carried me to my room.

"What happened?" Caius asked while running over.

"I don't know. We walked around the corner and saw her like this."

Esme ran in.

"Trixie hasn't woken up yet either?"

"What do you mean?"

"Carlisle collapsed too."

"What is going on here?" Aro asked.

"From what Alice has told me, they are getting memories of their past back."

They put a wet cloth on my forehead.


	28. Chapter 28

Dad woke up.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed a few hours ago. Trixie did as well." Jasper said.

Dad ran to my room.

"Carlisle! How are you feeling?" Aro asked.

"I am going to have to hunt in a few minutes. I just wanted to wait until she woke up."

"Dad? What happened?"

"Let's go hunting. We can talk on the way."

I got up and we walked to the garage.

"Dad? What just happened?"

"We had our past come back to us. What did you see?"

"I am the one who turned the brothers."

"Do they know?"

"Yes. I came out with it when I woke up this morning. Do you think they are mad at me?"

"No. They're just confused. We're going to have to explain everything. They really love you."

"But what if they get mad?"

"Trixie, all we can do is tell them. We won't know until we do."

"What made us forget our past?"

"I have no idea. Let's hunt. I bet I will catch the biggest animal."

"You're on."

We ran into the woods. I caught a black panther.

"You win." Dad said.

We went back to the palace. I walked to my room. The brothers weren't there. I walked to the rose garden and walked over to the lilacs.

"Trixie?"

I turned. Marcus had walked in.

"Marcus! I- I…"

I fell to my knees. He ran over.

"Trixie! What is it?"

"I-I'm sorry. My past; it..."

"Trixie, look at me. This isn't your fault."

"It is. If I had never forgotten my past, this would have never happened."

"Trixie, you don't even know how you forgot your past. You will learn your whole past." Caius said from behind me.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course, mi amore." Aro said.

"We all will." A voice said.

It was Emmett and the others. I ran into their arms. I then ran into Caius' arms. I was crying.

"Everything will be all right, mi amore. We will find your past."

I gasped and ran out the door. I ran to the waterfall room. Everyone was following me. I went behind the waterfall.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

I pushed on a rock and a secret door opened. They gasped. I stepped inside.

"What is this place?" Aro asked.

"It's a secret compartment that I placed a very secret item in. An item that all of my enemies are trying to kill me for. Ah, here it is."

I pulled out a blue diamond.

"What is that?"

"My and dad's life source. If this gets into the wrong hands, we could die."

I put the diamond back and closed the door. I walked down the stairs and back over to dad.

"So that is where you put it." Dad said.

"Nobody but me knew where it was. It was and still is safe. No one knows which rock to push. They all look the same. Come on; we have to get back to Hogwarts."

We flooed back to Hogwarts.


	29. Chapter 29

Dad and I went to Uncle Sev.

"Trixie? Carlisle? What's wrong?"

"Severus, we are getting our memories of the past back." Dad said.

"You too? I just started getting them yesterday morning."

"That is when we started getting them."

We sat down.

"What did you see?"

"Trixie is the one who turned the Volturi brothers."

"How did they take it?"

"Pretty good."

Aro ran up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello, my lovely creator."

It was time for Ron's detention. He walked through the doors.

"Mr. Weasley, you will reorganize my potions storage and clean the cauldrons. They need to be clean for the potion you will be making tomorrow."

He grumbled and got to work. I yawned and went to bed. In the middle of the night, I started to sleep walk. Caius noticed it and followed me. I walked to the room of requirement. But I fell backward. Caius caught me and carried me back to our room.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"She was sleep walking."

"Where did she go?"

"Up to the seventh floor."

The next night, they all followed me. Aro was going to wake me up.

"No, Aro. Let's see where she goes." Uncle Sev said.

A door appeared and I walked through.

"What is this place?"

"It must be another memory. Carlisle, do you remember this?"

"It looks familiar. Hang on a minute. That house was our house in Paris. This was the memory of us fighting the Children of the Moon."

"Where is she going?"

They continued to follow me. They saw a huge castle.

"That's my brother's castle."

"Maybe that is where she will get her next memory."

"We can't go there until the summer. That is a long way from here and he doesn't have the floo network."

"It looks beautiful."

I fell backward. Marcus caught me.

"What happened?"

"The memory ended. Let's go back downstairs." Uncle Sev said.

Marcus carried me downstairs. I started to wake up.

"What happened?"

"You are a sleep walker." Aro said.

My cheeks turned red. He stroked my cheeks and chuckled. I leaned against his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed mi amore." Caius said.

"You were following a memory." Dad said.

I yawned and fell asleep.

"She's exhausted."

"It's the memories. They even make me tired and weary."

He sat down on the couch. The following morning, we had potions class.

"Parkinson, be quiet and pay attention!" Uncle Sev yelled.

Her cauldron exploded. Everyone ran out of the classroom.

"Trixie! Are you all right?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine."

"Parkinson, you have detention with me for the rest of the year. Weasley, you're off the hook. One more incident from you, you're out of here!"

"Professor, something is wrong with Hermione!"

He ran over and gave her a potion. She sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm (cough) fine."

"Demetri, take Ms. Granger to her quarters. The rest of you get to your next class!"

Everyone ran upstairs. The students that didn't feel good went to dad. He had them lay down to rest. Inwardly, he was worried. Jasper came in.

"All of us are fine. Uncle Sev is tending to Hermione."

He sighed in relief.


	30. Chapter 30

On the last day of school, we went back to Volterra. Dad sent a letter to Uncle Aragorn. He got one back five hours later.

"My brother says come on over."

So we went to Minas Tirith. I saw an army of creatures. Demetri wrinkled his nose.

"What the heck is that smell?"

Uncle Aragorn threw me and dad our swords.

"They are orcs and uruk-hai!"

"Trixie! Behind you!" Dad yelled.

I turned around and saw an Oliphant.

"Oh shit!"

I jumped onto the trunk and ran up. I killed all of the orcs and the Oliphant. After five hours, the war was over.

"That was wicked!" Demetri said.

"Can we do that?" Felix asked.

I looked at Uncle Aragorn.

"We start tomorrow morning bright and early. For right now, I want to spend time with my niece."

I walked up to him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"How long have they been attacking this place?"

"Several months. But let's not talk about that. So, you're dating the Volturi brothers, huh? For how long?"

"Last March."

We walked into the sitting room. Aunt Arwen was sitting in a chair.

"Trixie!"

"Aunt Arwen!"

She ran up and hugged me.

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry. Someone stole my and dad's memories of our past. We didn't remember this place even existed."

Aro caught up with me and put his arms around my waist. I giggled. I looked up and he kissed me.

"We missed you." Marcus said.

"I can tell."

Aunt Arwen laughed. Uncle Aragorn told her about the letter. She and I took a walk.

"How did you four meet?"

"They saved me from the Romanian coven. I was half dead."

She gasped. Aro came up.

"We would like to steal our girl if you don't mind."

He took me to the waterfall where the others were.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

The three of them got down on one knee.

"Will you marry us?"

I started to cry.

"Of course I will!"

They put the ring on my finger. I went to Esme. She saw the tears in my eyes.

"Honey? What is it?"

"I'm engaged!"

"That's wonderful, dear. Does your father know?"

He walked in.

"Does your father know what?"

"Daddy, I'm engaged!"

"That's great!"

He walked over and hugged me. Alice ran in with Rosalie.

"Can I see the ring? Please?"

I lifted my hand.

"That is gorgeous." Rosalie said.

"We must celebrate." Alice said.

Jane came in.

"Can I see it?"

"We need to decide on a date." Alice said.

"Not until they graduate, Alice." Dad said.

"We still have to celebrate."

"I know just the place. Follow me."

They followed me to town and we celebrated all night.


	31. Chapter 31

Uncle Aragorn came to me the next morning.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Today will only be a preview of what we will teach them. We also have to take measurements of their arms."

I got dressed. They were waiting for us in the training room.

"When will we get our swords?" Emmett eagerly asked.

Rosalie shot him a glare.

"Today is only a preview of what you will learn by the end of the summer. We have to take measurements of your arms before we can get you a sword." Uncle Aragorn said.

I pulled out my sword. As did dad.

Those swords are gorgeous." Emmett said.

"Emmett, be quiet and pay attention!" Dad growled.

"You see how they grip the hilt? You have to grip it tight; but not too tight. You control the weapon; not the other way around."

Dad and I circled. Dad swung and I ducked.

"You have to anticipate the move without letting your opponent knowing." Dad said.

I swung and got his shoulders.

"Very good. Never get yourself distracted and never turn your back on your enemy." Uncle Aragorn said.

"So, it's just like fighting newborns, but with weapons." Jasper realized.

"You are correct, Mr. Hale."

After a while, we took the measurements.

"What are orcs and uruk-hai?" Marcus asked.

"They were once men. Corrupted by their greed, they took rings of power. They are nothing more than servants to Saruman now." Uncle Aragorn said.

He then went to town and got the swords. I walked out back. Aro, Marcus, and Caius followed me. I laid my head on Marcus' lap. A blonde man came out of the woods.

"Uncle Legolas!"

"Trixie! Where have you been? I missed you like crazy!"

"Dad and I had our memories taken from us. We just got them back."

He hugged me.

"Where's Strider?"

"He went into town."

We took a walk.

"Were you just lying on the Volturi brothers' lap?"

"Yes. They are my fiancées."

He was surprised. Uncle Aragorn called everyone in and handed out the swords and its carrier with the belt. They each pulled out their swords.

"Wow. This is so cool." Emmett said.

I looked out the window.

"Well, now is the time to use them."

Uncle Aragorn looked out the window.

"Not again."

We all ran out and started to fight.

"Where are they all coming from?" Aro asked.

"Isengard! Saruman is sending them!" I yelled.

"Trixie! Above you!" Dad yelled.

But the winged Nazgul picked me up and threw me.

"Trixie!" Marcus yelled.

He fought his way over to me. He lifted me up and brought me to the lake. He started to clean my wound. I woke up.

"Marcus?"

'I'm here, baby."

My wound started to heal. After the war, I was carried inside.

"Are you all right?" Dad asked.

"I've had worse."

I then winced in pain.

"You're staying in bed."

My head was on Caius' lap.

"I can live with that."

Dad rolled his eyes and chuckled. Caius kissed my forehead.


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up in the lap of Caius.

"How do you feel, mi amore?"

"Sore."

"What was that thing?" Aro asked.

"It's a ringwraith. One stab with its sword and you would be one of them forever. The only cure is elf magic."

I rolled over.

"Have you gotten another memory yet?" Marcus asked.

"Not yet."

"We're with you now and forever."

A man came in.

"Grandpa Elrond!"

"There you are Trixie! Where have you been?"

I told him about how Carlisle and I lost our memory. Aro put his arms around me.

"Your grandfather is the king of elves?"

"Yes."

I took a walk with Elrond.

"You're dating the Volturi brothers?"

"No. I am engaged to the Volturi brothers."

I showed him the ring.

"Wow. How long have you been together?"

"Ever since they saved me from the Romanian coven last year."

"I take it they love to spoil you?"

"You'd better believe it."

Caius wrapped his arms around me. I giggled.

"We would like to take our girl somewhere special if you don't mind."

He was tickling me.

"Caius, quit it!"

"Go on. But Trixie, I need to talk to you when you get back."

"All right."

I was still giggling. Elrond chuckled.

"Took you long enough." Aro growled.

I smacked him.

"I have a feeling I know what my grandfather wants to talk to me about."

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"What do you say to a change of scenery?"

"You mean move to Rivendell?"

I nodded.

"I would love to get out of that dusty old palace." Aro said.

We got back about 9pm. I went to my grandfather.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to be the princess of Rivendell."

"Sure. The brothers have already agreed to move to Rivendell."

"Excellent. Well, I am headed to Rivendell."

He then left. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and I went back to Volterra to pack up our things. We got to Rivendell a week later.

"Wow. This place is gorgeous." Jane said.

Elrond was waiting for us at the gate.

"How was your journey?"

"Very interesting."

"Let me guess. Don't tell your father."

I blushed. We went back to the castle.

"Hey dad."

"Trixie! How was the journey?"

"It was good." Dad gave me a skeptical look. "What?"

"Trixie, I know that expression. I'm too young to be a grandfather."

"DAD! I…AM…A…VIRGIN! God!"

I walked off. But we both started to laugh. Aro wrapped his arms around me.

"I heard you yelling. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Aro. Everything is fine."

Elrond came up to us.

"Tomorrow is the crown fitting for the four of you."

"Then I should get some rest."

Elrond showed us to our room.


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up around was a dress laid out for me. I put it on and walked out of the room.

"You look amazing!" Aro said.

"Come on lover boy. We'll be late for the crown fitting."

Marcus and Caius came around the corner.

"Wow. You are gorgeous."

We walked into town to the crown fitting place.

"There you are."

"Sorry. We were…held up." I said.

"I understand. I need to take measurements of your head. Then you have to decide on the design."

He gave us a book to look through. I looked at the princess tiaras.

"I like this one."

"Excellent choice. I can tell you have elf in you."

The three brothers picked out the ones they liked. We then went back to the castle. The crowns and tiara would be done in three days. Lord Elrond came up to us.

"Is it all settled?"

"Yes."

I then fell backward. Caius caught me. I was getting another memory. My real father was Damon Salvatore. I woke up.

"Are you all right, mi amore?" Caius asked.

"I got another memory. I have to go to Fells, Virginia."

"We'll go with you."

I looked over to Elrond.

"Go ahead. I will pick up the crowns and tiara."

So we went to Virginia. I went up to the sheriff.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where Damon Salvatore lives?" I asked.

"Sure. He's at the first house across the bridge."

I looked at the bridge and paled.

"Trixie?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

We got to the house and I knocked on the door. It opened.

"Trixie?"

"Daddy!"

I ran into his arms.

"Who's at the door Damon? Trixie?"

"Uncle Stefan!"

We all went inside.

"You're the Volturi brothers!"

"We are. We are also Trixie's fiancées." Caius said.

I went limp.

'_Hello Trixie. I see you and your brother got your memories back.'_

'_Klaus! What do you mean, my brother?'_

'_Carlisle is your brother.'_

"Trixie, wake up. Come on baby." A voice said.

I started to wake up.

"Aro, Carlisle is my brother."

"You had another memory already?"

"No. Klaus was in my head."

"Who is Klaus?"

"An original hybrid. He's part vampire part werewolf. Trixie's blood is the one thing he needs to create hybrids. She is the doppelganger of a doppelganger."

I walked over to the window and stared out it. Marcus walked over. He saw a tear rolling down my cheek. He caught it.

"Trixie?"

"Oh, Marcus."

I cried in his arms.

"I'm here baby. We all are."

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"She's having a nervous breakdown." Caius said.

I fell asleep against Marcus.

"Is there a room set up for her?"

"Follow me."

Marcus carried me upstairs. Aro and Caius followed.


	34. Chapter 34

I slept long into the morning. When I finally did wake up, my head was on Marcus' lap.

"Good afternoon, mi amore."

'_Afternoon? I slept that long?'_

"You were tired. We let you sleep." Aro said.

"Wait a minute. Did you just answer my thoughts?"

"You didn't say it out loud?"

I shook my head, no. Dad came in.

"You're finally awake."

"Last night was the best night's sleep I have had in years."

Aro, Marcus, Caius, and I walked through town. I sensed Klaus and pulled them behind a building.

"Trixie?" Marcus asked.

"He's close."

"You're right. I am right here."

Aro put me behind him and Marcus and Caius stood in front of me.

"If you want her, you will have to go through us."

"I thought the Volturi was supposed to be smart. Hand her over and I will let you live."

"I don't think so."

Aro was thinking about attacking him.

"No Aro. He's too strong." I whispered.

"Yes. Why don't you run and hide?"

I turned into a Clouded leopard. Marcus did too.

'_Come on, Trixie. Don't let him get to you. That is what he wants.'_

I huffed and turned around. Klaus turned into a wolf and dove for me. I turned and dove for him.

"Trixie! No!" Caius yelled.

Klaus threw me into a brick wall and left. Dad came around the corner.

"Trixie! How could you be so stupid?"

Caius hissed.

"Shut your mouth. You have no right."

"I am her father."

"You sent her away which put her in even more danger."

"What are you talking about? I sent her away for her safety."

"Safety? Is that what you call getting kidnapped by the Romanian coven, losing your memory, having a prophecy made about you, and not having a decent night's sleep in years? If so, you need to know the meaning of safety."

Caius was losing his temper. I woke up and limped over to him.

'_Calm down, Caius.'_

I then realized that Uncle Sev was actually Papa Sev. I turned back.

"Come on, Caius. He's not my father. Severus is. My memories are playing tricks on me. Damon is my uncle."

"He still has no right to talk to you like that. He doesn't know what you've been through."

"Come on, Caius. Wait a minute. Damon did you put vervain in your blood this morning?"

"No. I didn't have anymore."

"That's what I thought. Klaus compelled you to say all that."

We went back to the house. Carlisle was sitting on the couch.

"Carlie!"

"Trixie!"

"They're acting as though they haven't seen each other in years." Damon said.

"Remember, all these years they believed they were father and daughter. Now they know they are brother and sister." Marcus said.

I was wrapped up in Carlisle's arms. I was crying.

"It's going to be all right, Trixie. I'm here. I will never leave you again."

Emmett and the others showed up.

"What's going on?"

"Carlisle is soothing his sister. She is very frightened." Aro said.

"His sister?"

I turned around and everybody gasped.


	35. Chapter 35

Rosalie and Alice walked up to me.

"Do you have all of your memories back?"

"I think so. I haven't had any in a few days."

Carlisle walked over to me.

"Elrond needs us to go back to Rivendell."

So we went back to Rivendell.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Elrond asked.

"That and more."

Aro started tickling me.

"You weren't smiling. So I had to make you smile."

I giggled.

"Your coronation is tomorrow morning." Elrond said.

We went to my room. I laid my head on Aro's lap. I fell asleep. The morning came. There was a dress hanging up in the closet. So I put it on and walked out into the hall.

"Wow." Aro said.

I smiled. We walked out to where Elrond was waiting.

"You ready?"

We nodded. We walked up to the pedestal.

"Wow. My aunt is hot!" Emmett said.

Carlisle threw him a glare. He settled down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your princes and princess of Rivendell." Elrond said.

Everybody bowed. I blushed. After a while, we took a walk. The stars were starting to come out. I laid down on the grass. The brothers joined me.

"I feel at peace here." I said.

They smiled. I took a walk.

"Hello Trixie."

"You can't be alive. I killed you."

I ran back to the brothers.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"They're alive!"

"Who?"

"Sulpicia and Athenadora!"

I fell to my knees in pain.

"Trixie!"

Sulpicia and Athenadora were blasted into a tree.

"Never harm my daughter again."

"Dad!"

He ran over.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm…fine."

"You're out of breath."

He pulled out a bottle of blood and handed it to me. I drank it down.

"When was the last time you hunted?" Caius asked.

"Three weeks ago."

Caius lifted me up and carried me back to the castle. He put me on my bed. I had fallen asleep.

"How are they alive? Trixie killed them herself." Marcus said.

"I have no idea." Aro said.

I rolled over in my sleep. Elrond and Carlisle ran in.

"What happened?"

"Sulpicia and Athenadora are alive."

"That's impossible. Trixie killed them herself." Carlisle said.

"Who?" Elrond asked.

"My and Caius' ex-wives." Aro said.

Damon and Stefan came to visit.

"I forgot how amazing this place was." Stefan said.

'_Hello Trixie. Miss me?' _Klaus asked me in my thoughts.

I whimpered in my sleep.

"Trixie?" Aro asked.

My nose started to bleed.

"Trixie!" Caius yelled.

'_Listen and listen well, Trixie. I will find you. There will be no place to hide. Your blood will be mine.'_

I bolted up right.

"NO!"

Aro, Marcus, and Caius ran over and held me.


	36. Chapter 36

I woke up in the arms of the three brothers.

"Trixie? Are you all right?" Marcus asked.

I nodded.

"What happened?" Caius asked.

"Klaus was inside my head. He said he was going to find me."

"He won't get to you. Not while we're around." Aro said.

I was shaking and crying.

"We've got you." Marcus said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Caius asked.

"It is Elrond."

"Come in."

I sat up.

"Hello grandfather."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've had worse."

"I need the four of you to come to the barn with me."

We got up and walked with Elrond to the barn. There were four different horses in four different stalls.

"Are they…?"

"Yes, they are yours. You may pick the one you want."

"But we don't know how to ride." Aro said.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." I said.

I walked over to a brown and white spotted horse. The brothers walked over to three different horses.

'_Hello Trixie. My name is Shadow.'_

I stroked her nose.

"Her nose is soft." Aro said.

"Horse's noses are the softest part of their body."

I led all four horses outside while the three brothers followed. Carlisle and Emmett brought out the saddles and the reins. I saddled and reined my horse while instructing the others on how to do it.

"Not too tight. Having it too tight will harm the horse." Carlisle told Aro.

"You want to be able to get your fingers underneath. You want it snug; but not too snug." I said.

I went around to each horse and checked them. I fixed Caius'. Carlisle already had a horse.

"To get on, you go to the right side of the horse. Then you put one foot in the stirrups and swing the other leg over." Carlisle said.

We all got on our horse.

"The harder you kick, the faster you go." I said.

Dad and the others walked outside. Aro kicked a bit too hard and the horse ran faster than he wanted it to.

"Go after him, Trixie." Dad said.

I stopped laughing and rode after him.

"Pull back on the reins." I yelled.

The horse slowed to a stop.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. It takes practice. Now tap her softly."

The horse started to walk. Marcus and Caius chuckled. After a while, the four of us rode down to the river. But then I saw some orcs.

"Trixie, let's go!"

"No, Caius. We won't make it. We have to fight!"

"But we're outnumbered."

An arrow flew past my head.

"Not anymore."

"Lady Trixie!"

I pulled out my sword and started to fight.

"Trixie, behind you!" Aro yelled.

I turned around and saw a cave troll. I jumped onto its back. I climbed up to its neck and stabbed it. It fell onto its belly. Three hours later we headed back to the castle.

"That was wicked!" Caius said.

"What was?" Emmett asked.

"We just fought an army of orcs and cave trolls."

"Aw man. Without me? I miss all the fun."

I giggled.


	37. Chapter 37

A month before we were to go back to Hogwarts, we went to London. Even though Aro insisted that we didn't need any guards, Elrond insisted on giving us a few guards.

"He's got a point, Aro. Everybody but us and Hermione think we're twelve years old."

"Oh yes, I remember now."

We got on our private jet with our horses. Felix was flying the jet.

"Demetri is excited." Caius noticed.

"Of course he is. He gets to see Hermione again." I said.

They chuckled. We got to London two days later. Dad unlocked the gate to Prince Manor and we walked in. Demetri was immediately bombarded in a hug.

"I missed you too, 'Mione'."

We took our horses to the barn. I took a brush and combed Shadow's mane and tail. I then went limp.

'_Trixie!'_

'_Hello Trixie. Miss me?'_

'_Dracula! Get out of my head!'_

'_Your head is actually very interesting.'_

Aro ran in. I started to wake up.

"Trixie! Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right? I had Dracula in my head for god's sake. Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

He ran over to me and held me. I was crying.

"Calm down, Trixie. You did nothing wrong. It was stupid of me to ask that question."

I was starting to shake.

"H-he was in m-my head."

"I know sweetheart. You're going to make yourself sick."

He helped me inside.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Dracula was inside her mind. I think she's having a nervous breakdown."

He sat me on the couch. Dad bent down.

"Trixie, take deep breaths. That's right; in and out. Slowly. Did she tell you what he did in her mind?"

"No. She broke down in my arms. She yelled at me and freaked out when she did."

"Trixie, I need you to tell me what happened."

"He went into my mind. He showed me things from my past."

"Oh no. Not the-." I nodded. "That's what I thought."

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"He showed her how he slaughtered her mother."

I then found out that Klaus was my father. He showed up at the house.

"Trixie, I am so sorry. It was the memory loss."

"I know."

"Severus, Connor is in London."

"What?"

Carlisle and I were the only ones who were not confused.

"Who's Connor?" Jasper asked.

"A very powerful vampire hunter." Carlisle said.

"He's the reason why I had Trixie and Carlisle go to Severus." Klaus said.

I was sitting on Caius' lap. Caius was pondering over whether or not to like Klaus.

"Cai, Klaus is a good guy. It was because of the memory loss that he was acting like that."

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"He was attacked by a werewolf years ago. It's going to take him a while to trust one again."

"That is understandable."

I took a walk with Klaus. He gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"You've had a hard life, haven't you?"

"Carlisle and I never stayed in the same place for a long period of time. Now that Connor is back, we're going to have to go back into hiding."

"You will not."

I smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

Klaus looked out the window and saw me sitting on a bench. He walked out and over to me.

"Trixie? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? I'm just an ordinary girl that the Romanian coven, Dracula and several other people are trying to kill."

He sat down beside me.

"Trixie, it is all right to be scared. In fact, I would consider you a fool if you weren't. But what you need to understand is, you have family that will stick by you through thick and thin. You are not alone and never will be alone."

I leaned my head against him. After a while, he went inside. Edward came out. He was pissed. He had a stake in his hand.

"How can you trust him so easily?"

"He is my father. Edward, put the stake down."

We had a struggle and he stabbed me in the side with the stake. Uncle Elijah came through the woods.

"Trixie!"

He ran over and took the stake out.

"Uncle Elijah?"

"I'm here."

"My side hurts."

"Klaus!"

Dad ran out. Uncle Elijah put pressure on my wound. Carlisle was right behind dad.

"Carlie, Edward staked me in the side."

"It wasn't a-"

"No. It wasn't a white oak stake." Elijah said.

"What would make Edward do that?"

"He was angry that I forgave dad so easily."

Dad carried me to the house.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Edward is no longer allowed near this family." Carlisle said.

"What? Why?" Esme asked.

"He almost killed my sister."

"Could he have been compelled?" Damon asked.

"We've been putting vervain in our drinks for years. There is absolutely no way he could have been compelled."

"He told me I joined up with the enemy when I forgave dad."

I then winced in pain. Rebekah and the others showed up.

"Uncle Kol!"

"Hello Trixie. That looks like it hurts. What happened?"

"A boy that used to be my son staked her in the side." Carlisle said.

"Where is he?"

"We have no idea."

Uncle Sev put a potion on my wound and it started to heal. I sat up. Rebekah and Kol were 'starting' their second year of wizard school this year. So the following morning, we all went to Diagon Alley. Edward showed up. Carlisle hissed.

"Carlisle? It's just me."

"You tried to kill my sister."

"You believe she did the right thing by forgiving that monster?"

"Yes. He is not a monster."

"Then you're just as bad as him and her both. I'm finding a different room at Hogwarts."

Aro, Marcus, and Caius came around the corner. I ran into their arms.

"Be careful, Trixie. Your wound isn't fully healed yet." Uncle Sev said.

"What wound?" Caius asked.

"Edward staked me in the side yesterday. Carlie disowned him. He is not part of the family anymore."

Caius growled. I kissed him. Dad was confused.

"All three of them are her fiancées." Carlisle said.

Dad smiled.

"How did they meet?"

"If you want to get technical she is their creator. But they met up two years ago when they saved her from the Romanian coven."

The both smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

On September 1st, we boarded the Hogwarts Express. Edward saw me and glared. I shivered.

"I'll be right back." Kol said.

"No Uncle Kol. He's not worth it." I said.

Kol sat back down.

"Fine. But if he hurts you again, I will kill him."

Dad was the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Uncle Elijah was the caretaker. We finally got to the castle.

"Wow. That castle looks spooky." Finn said.

"It is beautiful inside." Alice said.

"Who is the headmaster?" Rebekah asked.

"Carlisle."

I giggled at their surprised look. Aro was also tickling me. We walked into the Great Hall. Carlisle smiled when he saw us. But his smile disappeared when I went limp. I was having a vision. I then woke up.

"Rebekah, there is a white oak tree in London. I think it is close to here."

"We have to find it." Finn said.

"What is so important about a white oak tree?" Emmett asked.

"It is the only thing that can kill us originals. Trixie and Carlisle included."

"We definitely have to find and destroy that tree. Especially since Edward is our enemy."

"It won't be easy. We can't think about it." Carlisle said.

"Not with Edward's mind reading ability."

"Allow me." Uncle Elijah said.

He did something and Edward couldn't read our minds. We saw his face and laughed.

"He's confused and angry at the same time." Jasper said.

We went hunting. Edward had Hermione by the neck. I hissed.

"Let go of her!"

But he bit her and ran. I pulled out my phone.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"Edward bit Hermione. I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"On the outskirts of the forest. Hurry!"

"Demetri, come on!"

They ran to where I was.

"'Mione'!" Demetri yelled.

"Demetri, you have to suck the venom out! She's too young!" Carlisle said.

So he did.

"I will find him. When I do, I will tear him apart."

But Edward came back and staked me in the side.

"Carlie, it's a white oak stake!" I cried.

He ran over and ripped it out.

"Trixie!"

"Carlie, I feel so weak."

"Dad, there has to be a way to save her!"

He ran over and had me drink his blood.

"She won't die. But she will be extremely weak. Rebekah, Kol, that tree is in the forest. Let's go. Carlisle, bring Trixie inside. Finn, Elijah, find the demon boy and bring him to me."

So they went their separate ways. Emmett and the others got to the room.

"Carlie, I'm cold." I said.

He wrapped a heavy blanket over me.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Aro asked.

"Edward staked her with a white oak stake. Dad saved her."

Caius then knew he could trust dad. He walked over and felt my forehead.

"She's colder than us."

Uncles Elijah and Finn came through the door.

"How is she?"

"Very weak. She's cold to the touch."

I fell asleep.

"We can't find that boy anywhere."

"He won't come back here. He knows we'd kill him." Emmett said.

Dad came through the door.

"We found the tree. But it won't let us destroy it."

He walked over to me.


	40. Chapter 40

I started to shiver. Carlisle put another blanket around me.

"Carlie?"

"I'm here, Trixie."

"I'm thirsty, Carlie."

He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood. He sat me up.

"Drink a little at a time. Slowly."

"Where's Aro?"

"I insisted they go to class. Hermione is resting in the bed right over there."

"Did he get the venom out in time?"

He nodded. I started to cry.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"You lost your first son because of me."

"No, Trixie. No, no, no. Don't ever think like that. This is not your fault. We did the right thing."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"It is because he has been in the family for so long. Everything will be all right."

"I'm scared, Carlie."

"I am too."

He held me. Edward came in through the window with a white oak stake.

"Carlie!" I screamed.

Edward threw the stake. I dove in front of Carlisle and it got my hip.

"Trixie!" Carlisle yelled.

Edward was gone. Carlisle took the stake out.

"Carlie, I don't feel so good."

Dad ran in. He ran over to me and gave me blood.

"The only thing that is keeping her alive is that she is part human. I will find that boy."

I fell into a coma.

"Trixie!" Carlisle cried.

The others ran in.

"Trixie! What happened, Carlisle?" Esme cried.

"Edward came back. He threw a white oak stake at me. But Trixie dove in front of me and it went into her side. She saved my life."

"Is she-?"

"No. She's still alive. But barely. She's in a coma."

Alice walked over to him.

"She will wake up in a few minutes Carlisle. I promise."

Carlisle sat down and took my hand. Rosalie was having a hard time keeping Emmett from going after Edward.

"Carlie?" I asked faintly.

"Trixie!"

"I'm cold, Carlie."

He ran and got the blankets. He put them over me.

"Emmett, we can't go after Edward. Carlisle turned us. The white oak stake would kill us. Trixie is lucky she's not dead."

"She's right, Em. We have to catch him off guard." Carlisle said.

"But he knows everything about us."

"But he can't read our minds anymore. Carlisle is right Emmett. We have the advantage." Jasper said.

Emmett sat down. I was trying to sit up.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. Carlisle helped me up. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I feel so weak."

"It will take time. But you will get better."

"But Carlie, he tried to kill you."

"But he didn't. I'm still in perfect shape. You need to get some rest."

I laid back down and fell asleep.

"How long will it take?" Aro asked.

"Quite a while. The white oak is a kind of poison. My blood helped deflect the poison. But it has left her very weak." Dad said.

My head was on Caius' lap.

"I wish I could tear that boy demon apart."

"You and I both, Caius."

They shook hands.


	41. Chapter 41

Aro, Marcus, and Caius came into the room. I was standing by the window. They walked over to me.

"Trixie?"

"Hey guys. Could you-?"

I went limp.

"Trixie!"

"Aro, she's sweating!" Marcus yelled.

"Klaus!"

He ran in. He bit his wrist and put it to my mouth. I bit into it and drank some of his blood.

"Dad, where's Carlie?"

He came in.

"Right here. What's wrong?"

"I know how I have been having these visions."

"How?"

"Edward has been giving them to me. He is Dracula's son."

He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"So he has been passing information on us to him for years? How could I have been so ignorant?"

"You are not ignorant, Carlisle. He was your first son. You trusted him. This is not your fault. Not even Alice could have seen this." Dad said.

He walked over to Carlisle. He suddenly started to feel calmer. Jasper and the others walked in.

"What's with all this guilt? It was washing over me like waves on water."

"We've been harboring Dracula's son without knowing it."

"You mean Edward is Dracula's son?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Has he-?"

"Yes. Dracula knows everything about us."

Esme gasped. Carlisle ran over to her and held her. The three brothers were holding me. I was crying. They were cooing me.

"It's going to be all right, love. We promise."

"Why didn't I recognize him?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"He's the one who brought me to Dracula all those years ago. How could I have missed that?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it, love. It was something you wanted to forget." Marcus said.

"You two need some time away from this madness. Why don't the two of you go to Paris, France?" Dad asked.

"Dad, I am the headmaster of this school. I can't just up and leave."

"Just tell the others that it is a business trip. You need to get away from this."

"Oh all right."

"I shall make a reservation at the resort for the two of you."

Dad left the room while pulling out his cell phone. Carlisle went and told the professors about the 'business' trip. He then came back up and packed some clothes for the two of us. Carlisle had me grab a hold of his back. He jumped out the window.

"Are we doing the right thing, Carlie? I mean, what about the others?"

"The others are always around an original vampire that wants to kill Edward. They will be fine."

"But Carlie, Edward could be following us."

"Dad already thought about that. Here."

I grabbed something and we had disguises. We still knew who we were. We finally got to the resort.

"You must be the extraordinary guests. Follow me. We have a few things to discuss." A woman said.

We went to a room.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a picture of the boy that is after you? Just so we can have security watch out for him."

"Of course." Carlisle said.

He handed her a picture of Edward.

"Excellent. I will show you to your room. I hope you don't mind that you will be sharing a room. I will have someone bring up the schedule for you."

"Schedule?"

"Of course. Master Klaus wants you to be relaxed while you're here."

Carlisle and I giggled. We had the room with the best view of the Eiffel Tower. I then realized that we did do the right thing.


	42. Chapter 42

There was a knock on the door. Carlisle opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"It is time for your first activity."

"What activity?"

"You and Trixie have been scheduled for a back massage, sir."

"All right. Come in. Give us a few minutes please."

"Of course."

Carlisle walked over to me. He shook me awake.

"Carlie, what's wrong?"

"It seems dad signed us up for a back massage."

I stretched and got out of bed. I yawned and got dressed.

"What other things does dad have planned?"

"I have no idea."

Our back massage was perfect. I went downstairs and someone offered me a manicure. I got a phone call. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice. Can I call you back? I'm in the middle of a manicure."

"Look to your left."

"Alice? Rose? Esme? What are you doing here?"

"Klaus gave all of us the weekend off. The boys are in the arcade. Could we get a manicure too?"

I looked at the woman and she nodded. She called a few people over. Two hours later, we went upstairs.

"Girls? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Klaus let us come. Don't worry; we disguised ourselves."

"Where are the guys?"

Someone was tickling me.

"Aro!"

I jumped into his arms. I then jumped into Caius' and Marcus' arms.

"Careful Trixie. Don't ruin your manicure." Alice said.

I smiled.

"I take it your father is pampering you?" Caius asked.

"Just this morning, we had a back massage. This afternoon, we're going to a spa."

"He really did want you to relax, didn't he?"

But my head shot up.

"Stay here. Carlie, come on!"

We ran out.

"What's wrong?"

"The five are alive."

"That's impossible. Dad killed them. Hang on a minute. You're right."

He pulled out his cell phone.

"Carlisle? What's wrong? You should be relaxing."

"Dad, the five are alive."

"That's impossible. I killed them."

"We can sense them in Paris."

It was Friday night.

"We'll be right there. Guys, we have to go to the resort."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"The five are alive."

One of the five came up behind us and stabbed us. Our veins started to show up and we fell to the floor. Alice gasped and ran out. Jasper ran out after her.

"Dad!" Alice cried.

She and Jasper took the stakes out. Twenty minutes later, we woke up.

"Trixie! Are you all right?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I think so."

We stood up. Jasper and Alice helped us to our room.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Esme cried.

"When we found them, they had stakes in them." Jasper said.

They helped us to the couch and got us a bottle of blood.

"Who was that guy?" Alice asked.

"One of the five."

Jasper gasped.

"I thought they were a myth."

"They were supposed to be dead. Dad killed them centuries ago."

"Then how are they alive?" Emmett asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Carlisle said.

We closed our eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

Dad and the others came through the door. Carlisle and I were still asleep.

"Did something happen?" Dad asked.

"When we found them, their veins were showing." Jasper said.

"They were stabbed in the heart!" Dad growled.

Emmett hissed. Esme cried out. Rebekkah ran over to her.

"They will be fine soon. You did give them blood, right?"

"Animal blood."

"It will take a bit longer to recover. But they will recover. I promise. Sleeping will help."

"Who are the five? I don't understand." Rosalie said.

"They are very powerful vampire hunters/warlocks. Their leader tricked my sister into believing that he loved her. One night, he staked all of us. But it didn't work on me and I ripped out all of his organs." Dad said.

"What do dad and Trixie have to do with it?"

"They're vampires. They are also probably out for revenge."

Carlisle and I walked into the sitting room.

"You should be resting." Rebekah said.

"We were feeling restless. Did you find them?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Their scent was faded by the time we got here." Dad said.

Carlisle went to the fridge and got me and him a bottle of blood.

"What was that powder?" Jasper asked.

"It is a crushed up white oak tree branch. Once it's in you, you are basically dead until someone takes the dagger out." Dad said.

Carlisle saw how worried Esme was and walked over to her.

"I'm fine, dear. Honest."

She hugged him.

"I was so scared."

"I know sweetheart."

I was in the arms of the brothers.

"You really are a danger magnet, aren't you?"

I smacked Aro. I heard something and went to the window.

"Not him again. He's the last thing I need right now." I growled.

I ran out the door. Kol and Finn ran out after me.

"Hello Trixie."

"What are you doing here, Chris?"

"I've been here for several days. Who do you think told the five where you were?"

I tried to go after him. But Finn held me back. Kol dove for him and ripped his head off. I broke down in Finn's arms. Jasper gasped.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Trixie just had a nervous breakdown. She collapsed in Finn's arms."

He and dad ran down the stairs. The real Edward showed up battered and bruised. I then realized the other Edward wasn't Edward at all. It was Chris. I told Carlisle. He ran over to him.

"Son, where have you been?"

"A man called Roderick was holding me captive."

I gasped. I then winced in pain. So did Carlisle. Edward ran over to him.

"I'm fine son."

"No you're not, dad. Let me help you."

Dad helped me upstairs. Alice saw the whole thing in her mind. Esme ran over and hugged Edward.

"Careful Esme. He's been hurt." Carlisle said.

Dad put me on the couch next to Aro. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

"Who was that boy?" Dad asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend."

Caius lifted me up and brought me to bed. Aro and Marcus followed him.

"They really do love her, don't they?" Rebekah asked.

"They do more than that. They practically worship the ground she walks on." Carlisle said.

"I couldn't imagine someone trying to get past them to get to her."

"Several 'people' have tried." Jasper said.

Two women were thrown into the sitting room.

"Hello Athenadora. Sulpicia. When will you learn that you will not be able to get close enough to my sister to kill her?" Carlisle asked.

They gave him a snotty look and took off. Carlisle just chuckled and explained to the others who they were.


	44. Chapter 44

We all went back to Hogwarts the next day. I heard a strange voice and followed it.

"What?"

"Trixie?" Carlisle asked.

He followed me.

"Help me Carlisle. I'm trapped. Help me." A voice said.

Carlisle and I followed the voices. Edward came around the corner.

"Guys, wake up. There are no voices."

We woke up. We went down to our quarters. Hermione looked like she was scared. I looked out the window.

"Oh no. They found us. Dad!"

He ran in. All of a sudden, we both fell to our knees. I fell against dad. All of the pain was too much for me.

"Dad! It's Esther!" Carlisle yelled.

He was on his knees as well. Uncle Sev ran out.

"You're killing your grand-children!"

"They shouldn't even exist."

"They have families. You had a family once. Please!"

The pain stopped. I was breathing heavily. So was Carlisle. I crawled over to him. The Cullens and the brothers came in.

"Trixie!" Caius yelled.

They ran over to us.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Our grandmother is trying to kill us." Carlisle said.

"What? Why?"

"She thinks we're monsters." Dad asked.

"Dad! Our rings are gone!"

"Accio Trixie and Carlisle's rings!" Hermione said.

They flew into her hands and she handed them to us. We put them on. Esther came in. She lifted me up by the neck.

"You are a monster. You should not have been born."

Something hard hit her in the head.

"She's not the monster. You are."

"Run Esme!" Carlisle yelled.

Esther was in front of her.

"You insolent woman. You love a soulless monster."

"Carlisle is not soulless; nor is he heartless. You are. You have no love in your heart. Just hatred. That man has more love in his pinky than you do in your whole body. Klaus is a sweetheart. I would consider him my father-in-law. But that would mean you would be my grandmother. Now leave this family alone or I will rip you to shreds."

"Go mom!" Emmett yelled.

Carlisle helped me to the couch. He gave me a bottle of blood. Esther ran out. Esme ran into Carlisle's arms. Dad's eyes widened.

"No one has ever stood up to her like that before."

"Carlisle, you will have to stick close to her. Esther won't let this go." Elijah said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Your wife has guts!" Finn said.

Carlisle hissed.

"She shouldn't have had to do that. We should be able to live a free life."

"Wo. Calm down, Carlisle. I meant it as a compliment."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just on edge."

I walked over to the window and stared out of it. Dad walked over.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. Just my life and how I'm going to die."

"You aren't going to die."

"Dad, look at the facts. Look around you. Somehow the enemies are coming in. Esther is blocking the castle so Carlisle can't put the barrier up, and now look what's happened. You're a sweetheart."

We all chuckled.

"I have never been called a sweetheart in my life."

"He's right. He was just the evil bastard or the stupid hybrid." Rebekah said.

"They got it, Rebekah."

I walked away from the window and sat down on Caius' lap. Jasper calmed everyone in the room down.


	45. Chapter 45

Carlisle and I were hearing the voices again. But we found out that it was Esther playing a trick on us. But I sensed that Esme was in danger.

"Carlisle, where's Esme?"

"With Emmett and Jasper. Why?"

Jasper and Emmett came around the corner.

"Dad, she disappeared."

"Come on. I know where she is." I said.

I led them to an abandoned bathroom and started talking a language only Carlisle understood. The sinks went down and turned into a set of stairs.

"If this wasn't serious, I would be amazed." Emmett said.

"Follow me. Any sign of movement close your eyes. A basilisk lives down here." I said.

We walked through the sewers.

"Hello Trixie. I knew you would come."

"Belladonna! Let my sister-in-law go! This battle is between you and me."

"Oh no, child. You see, this woman didn't jump off the cliff when her child died. I led her to the cliff and pushed her off."

Carlisle growled. I dove into her. But I was blasted into the rocks. The place started to collapse. Emmett ran over to me and lifted me up. Carlisle had Esme and they got us out of there.

"What happened?" Uncle Sev asked.

"Belladonna had Esme in the chamber. Trixie tried to attack her. But she blasted her into the rock wall. We got out of there just before it collapsed." Carlisle said.

"Let me see them once we get back to the room. When was the last time the others hunted?"

"Last night. Why?"

"Trixie's bleeding badly. Emmett, your eyes are black. Hand her over and go hunt."

So he did. They got us to the room.

"Severus, did you find out what that rumble was?" Finn asked.

"The chamber collapsed."

"Oh my god! Trixie!" Dad yelled.

Severus laid me on a bed.

"She'll be out quite a while. Let me see Esme."

He walked over to Esme. She was starting to wake up.

"What happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was talking to Rosalie about a dress, and then I was in a sewer. How did I get out?"

"Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Trixie saved you."

"Are they all right?"

"Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are. But Trixie took a blow to the head. She is over there on the bed."

She gasped. Demetri called Aro.

"What is it, Demetri?"

"Trixie is in a coma."

"She's WHAT?! How did it happen?"

"What is it Aro?" Caius asked.

He held up a finger.

"Is Esme all right?"

Marcus and Caius stared at him. Aro threw his phone at the wall.

"Aro! What the hell is going on? You're driving us crazy!" Caius yelled.

"Trixie is in a coma. According to Alice, she'll be in it for quite a while. She, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper saved Esme from Belladonna and Trixie was blasted into the rock wall which caused the chamber to collapse."

"They got out in time, I hope?"

"Just in time. Carlisle has a scrape on the back of his leg from a boulder."

"Let's go."

They ran back to Hogwarts. Uncle Sev was wrapping Carlisle's leg. They ran over to me.

"Trixie!"

They sat down and took my hands. I was awake three days later.


	46. Chapter 46

Uncle Sev came into the room and saw me packing.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to lure them away from here. They're hurting everyone I love to get to me. I have to go."

He grabbed my shoulders.

"No you don't. Trixie, look at me. I understand the way you feel. I would feel the same way. But you can't leave the people you love. They would follow you whether you see them or not."

I cried in his arms.

"I'm scared, Uncle Sev. I don't know what to do. I can't handle it anymore. What if something happens to the brothers; to Jane or Demetri? I wouldn't be able to live with it."

"Trixie, you know nothing will happen to the brothers. You know out of all of us how strong they are. Plus, you know how stubborn Caius is."

I laughed a little.

"What do I do, Uncle Sev? I can't take much more. It's driving me crazy. I even told Elrond that I can't do the princess thing."

"What? Why?"

"He wants me to choose between Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I can't do that."

"Trixie, listen to me. If they keep coming, we keep fighting."

I sat down and put my head in my hands. Uncle Sev sat beside me. A student ran in.

"Professor, something is wrong with the headmaster!"

I then fell to my knees. I cried out in pain.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"It's the five! I can't…"

I passed out from the pain. I woke up on a bed in Uncle Sev's quarters. Carlisle was on the bed next to mine. He was already sitting up and talking with Caius.

"Trixie! You're awake!" Marcus yelled.

The brothers ran over to my bed. I looked out the window.

"You're not still thinking about doing it, are you?" Uncle Sev asked.

"Doing what?" Carlisle asked.

"She wanted to leave so she could lure the enemies away from here. I caught her packing this morning."

Carlisle ran over to me.

Trixie, are you nuts? You can't leave me."

"Carlie, I'm scared. I don't know what else to do. They're going after Esme now too."

I cried in his arms.

"I know, Trixie. I'm scared too. But we have each other. That is all we need. We also have friends and family."

"Carlie, I can't lose you. I can't lose them."

"You won't lose us. Caius and Emmett are alike in a way. They are both stubborn."

Caius mock growled. Emmett giggled. We all looked at him.

"I just realized something. The Volturi brothers will be our uncles."

I giggled. Carlisle laughed at that.

"I hadn't realized that either."

I ran over and hugged Emmett.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh. I needed that."

"You're quite welcome, little lady."

"Hey! That's my line! I'm the cowboy!" Jasper complained.

They started to wrestle.

"Take it outside boys."

"Hey, at least I am her favorite nephew." Jasper said.

"Nuh-uh. I am."

They ran out the door. I giggled. The three brothers walked over to me.

"Come on. Let's see who wins the wrestling match." I said.

We ran outside. Emmett was sitting on top of Jasper. But Jasper made him cry and run into Rose's arms.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, brother."

We laughed.


	47. Chapter 47

The brothers and I took a walk under the moonlight. I sensed a werewolf.

"Guys, get behind the trees!"

So they did. The wolf showed up. I turned into a wolf.

'_You are Trixie Mikaelson?'_

'_Who wants to know?'_

He dove for me and I dove for him.

"Trixie!" Marcus yelled.

I gave him a worried look and the wolf jumped me. Marcus turned into a Clouded Leopard and got him off me.

'_So you are Trixie Mikaelson. My mistress will be happy. She will give me a promotion.'_

'_Not if I kill you first.'_

'_Marcus, Sulpicia turned him.'_

'_That's impossible.'_

'_She's been keeping a secret. She's a hybrid!'_

Marcus growled. Aro and Caius looked at him confused.

'_What do I tell Aro?'_

'_The truth. It won't be easy.'_

'_Blah blah.' _The wolf growled.

He dove into me and we rolled down the hill right into a woman. She grabbed me and ran off.

'_Marcus! Help me!"_

'_Trixie!'_

He turned back.

"Marcus? What's wrong?" Aro asked.

"Sulpicia has Trixie!"

All three of them growled. In an unknown building, I was hanging off the ceiling. Dracula walked up.

"Hello Trixie. Long time, no see."

I spit in his eyes. He slapped my cheek so hard it was bleeding.

"Master, may we have her blood?"

"NO! Her blood is poison! She's part werewolf, you fool!"

"Sulpicia didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That she is a hybrid. That my father turned her."

Sulpicia punched me in the gut. I coughed up blood. Dracula backed off.

"You fool! You almost got me killed!"

He backhanded her.

"It seems your brides don't know what they're doing."

He cut my other cheek. I was starting to get weak from the blood loss.

"It seems you aren't smart enough to keep quiet."

"Master, she stole our husbands. Let us deal with her."

"NO! She is mine!"

"Trixie!" Aro yelled.

Dracula cut my ropes. Caius climbed the wall, jumped, and caught me. They ran out the door. A little while later, we stopped.

"Cai, I need blood."

"Hold on. Aro and Marcus are getting blood for you."

They came back with a bucket and a cup. Marcus picked up the cup.

"Here, drink this. Slowly."

I coughed a little.

"Marcus, I'm tired."

He lifted me up.

"Rest. When you wake up, we should be at Hogwarts."

"She's really weak. The blood might not help for a while." Caius said.

They were worried. Aro grabbed the bucket. Blood was running off Marcus' hands.

"Stop!"

He lifted the back of my shirt.

"They whipped her!" Aro yelled.

Caius hissed. He then called Carlisle.

"Caius! Did you find her?"

"We did. We need your doctor skills."

"Where are you?"

"Five miles from Dracula's lair."

"I'm on my way."

Caius hung up.


	48. Chapter 48

An hour and a half later, I woke up. I looked up and screamed. Aro ran over and protected me.

"Stay away from her!"

But the next thing we knew, we were shackled by a chair. I tried to run to the brothers. But Dracula pulled me back. He grabbed my hair and kissed me. I kicked him into the wall. But whatever happened to him happened to me. I was blasted backward.

"Trixie!" Caius yelled.

"Sulpicia, my lovely hybrid, come here."

"Yes master."

Aro's eyes widened.

"I want you to put this in me."

It was a powdered dagger.

"Yes master."

She did. I fell to the floor.

"No!" Aro cried.

Caius ran over and took the dagger out. I gasped for breath. My chains broke. I got the brothers off and we ran. Caius swung me onto his back. We found Carlisle.

"Carlie!" I cried.

My grip on Caius weakened. Aro caught me. Caius was also weak from touching the dagger. Marcus helped him. We got back to Hogwarts.

"Master Caius!" Demetri yelled.

"Demetri, grab several bottles of blood for them. Then find my father." Carlisle said.

So he did.

"What is it, Demetri?" Dad asked.

"Trixie is upstairs. She's weak."

He ran up the stairs. Caius and I were asleep on different beds.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Aro. I meant to tell you about Sulpicia the other day. But with Trixie being kidnapped, it was the last thing on my mind." Marcus said.

"It's all right, brother."

"Kidnapped? Will someone tell me what is going on?" Dad growled.

"There was a werewolf outside the other day. Trixie fought him. But they rolled down the hill into Sulpicia."

"Dad, she was the first one you turned." I said faintly.

He ran over to me.

"Trixie? You should be resting."

"Klaus, you should know that whatever happens to Dracula happens to her." Aro said.

Dad sat beside me. Carlisle sat on the other side.

"How did Caius get weak?"

"Dracula had Sulpicia stab him in the heart with the powdered dagger. Caius ran over and took the dagger out. It had to be the dagger." Aro said.

"When he wakes up, give this to him."

Dad bit his wrist and poured the blood in a cup. He then walked over to me and had me drink some. Caius woke up.

"Caius, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Drink first."

So he did.

"What was that?"

"That was some of Klaus' blood. It's the one thing that will make you stronger."

He sat up. He saw that I was asleep.

"Trixie?"

"She'll be fine soon. Remember, she had a lot of blood taken out of her. Plus Carlisle had to stitch her cheeks and her back. Plus he had to perform a surgery to fix her insides. It seems Sulpicia punched her in the gut so hard they broke ribs."

Caius was worried.


	49. wroter's block please help

I need help with this story. If anyone has any ideas please don't hesitate to help. I have other stories I could put on my profile if you would like. If you would please message me I have stories where Trixie is with Jasper or other stories where Trixie is with the Volturi brothers or is the sister of one of the Volturi brothers

Thanks


End file.
